The Last Guardian
by 1MR Gray
Summary: <html><head></head>An amnesiac absol in search of answers, a snarky zorua hiding from the answers, an umbreon that is afraid of her element, and a ninetales that is loyal to the end. These four pokemon all teamed up for different reasons, but they all seek one thing in common, they seek the mysterious pokemon that has been hunting down the legendaries. (Story is being rebooted)</html>
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

* * *

><p>My head throbbed intensely as my groggy eyes slowly opened. I took in a deep breath of the fresh air around me. My head pulsed in pain, almost as if someone bashed my head multiple times with a hammer. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the environment, I used my right paw to raise myself up onto all four. My eyes strained as I observed the area around me. It appeared I was in a forest with trees blocking my view in all directions. However, my unknown location wasn't what I found so odd; it was the ruins that were around me. I currently stood upon a stone podium with multiple spires forming a circle around it. Moss covered the old worn down ruins giving it an ancient look. Instead of observing this peculiar scenery, I just shrugged it off and began walking through the forest without much care on the subject.<p>

'How did I get here, and why am I here?" were the only questions I could think of as I walked through the forest. Throughout the forest I could hear the sound of many different pokemon interacting with the environment. As I continued walking, I couldn't help but wonder where I was even going and what waited for me outside this forest?

I searched around left to right frequently as I tried to find someone to tell me where I was or what was going on, but most of the pokemon remained hidden, and I could only hear them off in the distance. A frustrated sigh escaped my mouth as I stopped in my tracks and looked down towards my grayish-white paws with the three jagged claws on each of them. "Who am I?" I asked myself as I scanned my memories for anything that could tell me who I was. Though no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember a single thing about who I was, or why I was out in the middle of nowhere. Trying to remember these things was the equivalent of trying to remember a dream that had been forgotten about long ago. Seeing that it was pointless, I shook off the thoughts.

'First things first, I need to find help,' I told myself as I trotted down a small slope.

Before I continued my journey, I looked up into the sky and noticed its fiery orange color. Due to the fact that light was gradually degrading around me, I could only assume that dusk would follow soon. Seeing that it'd be night soon, picked up my pace to cover as much ground as I could.

"Hello?" I called out into the forest. I quietly waited in silence, but the only response I received was the ambient sounds of the wild. Seeing that no one wanted to help, the next best option would be to find an elevated position so I could see where I was. I scanned the area carefully until I looked the opposite way I was originally heading. If I continued upward I would eventually reach a high point, or at least, in theory.

Seeing my only option, I began to ascend up the small incline back the way I came. The remaining light from the day shone down from the tree's and illuminated my path. I could only imagine what this place would be like at night.

"Seriously, is anybody out there? I'm lost and I need help?!" I yelled out as loud as I could in a desperate attempt to get someone's attention. Just like before, I only got silence as a response.

Suddenly my head perked up upon hearing a shuffling noise in a patch of tall grass. "Hello?" I called out as small brown quadruped pokemon jumped out of the grass. The brown pokemon with light brown stripes didn't even look at me. It just stood there panting out of breath. I looked at the pokemon curiously, and I noticed the fur on its face forming a black mask around its eyes.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked the zigzagoon, and it looked up at me as it panted out of breath. Almost as if it saw a ghost, the zigzagoon took off running as if it was in peril. "Hey wait!" I called out as I lost sight of the pokemon.

"Thanks for nothing," I mumbled to myself in disappointment. As I stared in the direction of the fleeing creature, I heard something moving through the same patch of grass the zigzagoon came from. The sickle shaped horn on my head began to fill up with the feeling of impending danger. My head slowly turned back to see a small gray furred canine like creature with black fur on its face and black socks of fur on its feet. The poochyena attempted to let out a fierce growl, but I couldn't help but think the young cubs attempt of being tough was rather cute.

"Had me scared there for a second," I said nervously as I carefully watched the poochyena. Then another poochyena jumped through the grass, followed by two others.

Once the three poochyena came out of the grass they all nodded and began to circle around me like a sharpedo circling its prey in the middle of the ocean. I cautiously got into a defensive position as I braced myself to battle the inferior poochyena. Then something bigger jumped out into the opening, and my eyes widened in fear. A fierce looking mightyena stared at me with red eyes as it snarled at me, while revealing his razor sharp teeth.

I nervously gulped as the creature licked his lips as if he could taste me already, "Hey, how are you doing?" I asked nervously as I stared at the dark type.

"Mhmm, I've always wondered what an absol would taste like," The mightyena said with saliva drooling from his mouth.

"Oh no no no, you don't want me," I said while nodding my head frantically.

"Oh, and why not?" one of the poochyena questioned as the pack of pokemon eaters continued to form a circle around me.

"Umm… Well…" I said as the gears in my brain failed to turn, "Well I don't like saying this, but I have worms…" I lied… or at least I hope I was lying. I couldn't really remember much at the moment, and my personal health wasn't something I remembered either.

"Worms!?" one of the poochyena piped up.

"Yeah, I got microscopic wurmple swarming through my body," I said as I tried to resist smirking from the obvious lie.

"He's bluffing," the mightyena spoke up as he began to snarl at me and show his fangs...

"Yeah, well that lie was a little degrading anyways…" I muttered to myself.

"Just be quiet!" one of the smaller canines yelled as it lunged towards me. My reflex instantly kicked in as the poochyena flew towards me, and my head flinched downward as I looked towards the ground. Suddenly, I felt something thump against my horn, followed by an agonized yelp that echoed through the air. I looked up in surprise to see the poochyena howling in pain as his left swollen eye was clamped shut.

"He fucking impaled my eye!" the poochyena yelled as it flailed its head around in pain.

"Whoops," I said as I noticed the blood dribbling down the sickle shaped horn on my head. The other poochyena all ran to their friend's aid, while the mightyena just ignored his injured comrade. And me you ask? Well, there isn't any epic way to describe oneself running like a coward for dear life.

"He's getting away!" the mightyena shouted out from afar. Hearing the sound of the canines viciously barking behind me only caused me to run faster. As my heart began to pump harder, every muscle in my body began to strain itself, and I could feel my lungs running out of oxygen as I tried to keep from tiring out.

As I ran for my life, I jumped over a tree that fell over and kept my pace going. Looking dead ahead I saw a tree leaning against another, so as I ran, I ducked below it but kept my speed. I turned my head back every couple seconds to check the distance between me and my pursuers. Only a few meters separated me and the hungry pack of canines.

After a few minutes of running, I stopped dead in my tracks upon seeing the ground drop off and form the mother of all cliffs in inconvenient spots. I quickly spun around to face the canines who all cut off every escape route possible. I took a step back only to have my back leg slip off the cliff, and almost cause me to fall to my death. As I got my leg back on the ground, I looked down the cliff, and noticed a river of water following the cliff through the forest. Was it possible that the stream could lead me to civilization?

"End of the road you little shit," The poochyena with the bleeding eye snapped at me violently.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the eye. This horn gets in the way all the time. I'll make this up to you," I pleaded as I continued to look at the fall below me. It was debatable on whether I could live from the fall, or if my body would shatter in a violent death upon contact with the water.

"You can make it up by getting in my belly!" the poochyena snapped at me as he growled at me with the intent to kill.

A depressed sigh escaped my mouth as I looked towards the ground, "Get eaten alive very slowly, or become a body in a river?" I asked myself as I considered my choice of death.

"What!?" the mightyena shouted in confusion.

"Just kill him!" the poochyena yelled at me. Upon the poochyena's eager demands, the entire pack ran towards me as they opened their mouths to tear me to pieces.

"Yeah I'd rather die quickly," I said in a depressed voice as I turned around and jumped as far as I could off the cliff, towards the river below me. I splashed into the water, and I felt myself carry off in the current while still underwater. The current carried me through the water, and I turned and spun in every direction possible. After only a few seconds I lost perspective of which way was up and down.

As I was at the mercy of the current, I bashed into a rock with my back, and I yelled underwater, which caused my lungs to fill with liquid. I flowed down the current bashing into everything possible, and every bone in my body felt as if it was broken. My vision began to turn black, and soon the pain began to go down as I lost grip with reality and began to black out.

Just as I was about to black out, the rivers course took a sharp turn and momentum caused me to smack into the river wall. As I tossed and turned in the river, I stuck my paw out and dug my claws into the river wall to gain control over myself. I was still flowing down the river but now I had control. Using what strength I had left, I swam to the top of the river. The instant I came up, I attempted to breath, but I only ended up coughing violently. As I tried to breath, I used every muscle in my body to grab onto the shore. I felt my body tug as I fought the current of the river. Using all of my might, I fought the river and slowly pulled myself onto land.

I slowly crawled away from the river, to soar and weak to even stand. Once I was a safe distance I started coughing violently, triggering water to exit my mouth, and allow a breath of fresh air to enter my lungs. I gasped for air as I slowly began to recover from the near death experience. All the fur on my body was covered in dirt, and was drenched with water. Along with me being filthy, I acquired many scratches and bruises from the debris in the river.

As I began to become comfortable, I heard a loud howl off in the distance. A very unsettling howl that sounded all too familiar. My eyes widened upon the idea of those killers still being after me. I knew that if I stayed here they would find me, and I would have went through that river ride for nothing.

Seeing that I had to move now, I quickly rolled over onto my belly so I could get up and run for my life. I positioned my right paw to stand up, but the instant I put pressure on it, a stinging pain shot through my nerves. I yelled in agony as I began to feel woozy from the sudden sting of pain.

Barks could be heard off in the distance, each becoming closer than the last. I gritted my teeth as tight as I could and I tried my left fore paw this time. The pain of using my left paw wasn't nearly as bad, but the pain was still present. As I groaned in pain, I slowly forced myself up onto my feet. Once I fully stood up, I began to wonder if I could even take another step without falling back down. Both of my forelegs felt like they were about to give out, and my back left leg couldn't even touch the ground it ached so bad, while my back right paw felt slightly unaffected, but I could still feel some pain. On top of all this, my back didn't feel good either, and it felt like I was holding a snorlax up, along with a strong stinging pain.

"Arceus dammit!" I yelled as I forced myself to take my first step forward. I groaned in pain with every step I took towards hopefully saving my life. As I began to walk, I could feel tears forming in my eyes. This pain was too much, and I felt like I could pass out any second. As tears streamed down my face, I tried to think of other things, but no matter how hard I tried, I could only think of how unbearable this was.

I slowly limped along side the river, I followed the current with high hopes that it would take me somewhere safe from my pursuers. The forest was still very dense with trees and there wasn't a sign of help in sight. As my vision drifted up, I could see that the sky was darker than it was before, and once it was dark I would be completely screwed.

Continuing to put myself through this trial of pain, I couldn't help but wonder who I was again. The trip through the river didn't cause any damage to my head, and I know for a fact I had no memories before I jumped off that cliff. Nothing was clear to me. I couldn't remember a single thing before I woke up on that alter.

Feeling as much confusion as I felt pain, I stopped walking and turned towards the river. I slowly lowered my head towards the water and got a small drink of water from a slow but pure looking stream breaking away from the larger current of water. As I raised my head back up after my drink, I looked at my reflection in the stream of water. A male absol looked back at me with many bruises covering his body, and dirt staining the once pure white fur on my body.

"Who am I?" I asked my reflection. Suddenly my head pulsed with pain, and everything in my vision became blurry as I began to slowly fall to the ground in pain. The pain in my head only intensified and soon I felt as if my head was going to burst. My head soon began to ring and everything was blocked out by the high pitched noise.

"You mustn't forget," a voice echoed in my head in a grim tone.

"Remember who you are. For the love of Latias do not lose sight of who you are Rin!" the voice yelled in my head once again. I quickly recognized the voice in my head to be my own, but what was I talking about, and why did I sound so fearful?

"My name is…" the voice spoke in a confused manner. "R-…Rin," the voice finished saying as if he was unsure. "I am…" the voice said again, but couldn't answer his own question this time.

As the voice remained silent, the ringing in my head slowly ceased, and I could feel my senses returning back to normal. Upon the realization that something happened to me, I quickly forced myself back up onto my paws and fought through the pain that crippled me.

"My name is Rin," I said almost as if the name had some unique ring to it. Well of course my name was unique, it was my identity, and at the moment my identity was all I had.

"Rin," I said again just so I could get the delightful vibe of actually knowing my name. But this strange hallucination I had opened up more questions than answers. Why did I lose my memory, why did I sound so terrified in that bizarre flashback, and why did I know I was losing my memories?

Vicious barks suddenly echoed through the air, and knocked me out of my thoughts. I knew it was a sign that the pack from before was closing in on me. Not wasting a second more, I forced myself to walk as fast as I could with my near broken legs. Each step sent a shock wave of pain through my body, and the only thing keeping me going was the idea of not getting ripped to pieces. I grunted in pain as I picked up my pace, and began something between a slow jog and a limp.

"There's the bastard!" the mightyena yelled from a short ways away. My head spun back to see the mightyena chasing me down. The speed at which he ran was nothing I could come close to matching, even when I was in good shape.

Seeing that me running was pointless, I stopped running and turned to face my enemies. The mightyena caught up to me, and the poochyena followed behind as they all shot me venomous glares. In no way did I expect to win, but I wasn't going down without at least ruining their day. I got into a defensive position as I lowered towards the ground and waited for them to make a move. It was just now occurring to me that I didn't even remember how to fight, nor did I even know if I had any experience in my life before I lost my memories.

"Done running huh?" one of the poochyena said as it showed a toothy grin. I attempted to growl at my foes as viciously as I could, but what came out didn't sound the least bit threatening and if I was one of those mutts, I would have probably been dying laughing right now.

"How cute, he's trying to be tough," the poochyena said with a sneer.

'Just a moment ago, I was thinking that about one of you,' I thought to myself.

"Alright, we're done playing with you," the mightyena spoke as he sprinted towards me.

As he ran towards me, I took a step forward and my body froze up. Before I could even react the mightyena slammed his body into me and I smacked into the ground with a loud 'thud'. Upon hitting the hard ground, my body filled with more pain as I lied defencelessly on my grave.

'It's pointless,' I thought to myself as I gave up all hope of surviving. The mightyena began to charge towards me with his mouth opened wide and his razor sharp fangs making their way towards me. Out of nowhere, the mightyena exploded with some kind of dark energy, and the canine hit the ground and twitched as he lied on the ground unconscious.

"Nice hit Blair!" A masculine voice called out from behind me. Hardly conscious, I slowly turned my head back to see who my savior was.

Standing behind me was a young adult male human. At the moment I didn't care about him to much. My eyes were directed to the female umbreon standing by his side. Her crimson eyes focused on the canines in front of her. Her eyes almost looked intimidating in a way with their crimson red glare. Her body was slender and she appeared to be in healthy condition from what I could tell. The rings on her body were gold, just like all the other umbreons I'd ever heard of. A red bandana was also tied around her neck, and managed to differentiate her from the other pokemon I had seen.

As I continued to look at my saviors I began to phase in and out of consciousness from exhaustion, and some form of shock from enduring so much pain. I fought the feeling, but my eyes slowly closed, and soon everything went black.

"Blair, finish them," was the last, muffled thing I heard before I became disconnected from reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sinister Vibes

Hey, before I start this chapter I would like to state a few small things. One would be that I am probably not going to be doing a lot of author notes this series since I am starting to view them as pointless the more I write (Or at least when I ramble, I may do fun facts about the story like I did in my other story). Second, some things in the story may be changed slightly from the game/anime, like I may change the environment a little for story purposes, but nothing major. Anyways, this will prob be one of the few author notes that I actually do in this story, so I'll just say that I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sinister Vibes<strong>

* * *

><p>My eyes rolled back and forth until my they popped open. My eyes stung as they slowly opened, due to a bright light shining directly onto my face. As my eyes slowly adjusted, I looked around and noticed my bizarre surroundings. I was in some kind of bizarre box of some sort. Despite my amnesia, I still remembered these strange boxes to be the things humans live in. Currently, I was lying on a mattress that appeared to be in the middle of this room. On the wall I was facing, there was a window that was allowing the sun to shine directly onto my face. Other than that, there was a desk in one corner, and some modern equipment that was foreign to me.<p>

I tried readjusting myself, but my body began to ache. So instead, I just sank deep into the comfortable cushion below me. I let out a breath of relief of being happy to be alive after that vicious attack. But then something clicked in my head, and my breath froze. Just how the heck did I get here, and where was that umbreon and the human with her? Not wasting another second, I quickly rolled over to my other side. The moment I did though, my fur stood on edge as I let out a shriek of surprise upon seeing that very umbreon standing behind me. The instant I shrieked, I quickly felt my back stiffen, and my shriek soon turned into a whimper of pain.

"You shouldn't move, you're in pretty rough shape," The umbreon with the red bandanna around her neck spoke back in a calm gentle tone. I instantly sank as low as I could into the cushion, as her red eyes pierced my heart and sent a chill down my spine. I had no idea what about her creeped me out, but her eyes were unsettling to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me as she tilted her head in confusion.

A few seconds passed as I looked at the ground, avoiding her red eyes. "I'm… I'm alright," I said nervously as I started to realize that she didn't pose a threat as of now. "Where am I?" I asked curiously as I lied on the mattress below me.

"You're in a local clinic in Oldale. Don't worry you're safe from harm here," the umbreon reassured me.

"How long was I out?"

"Just one night, its dawn now, but you're welcome to stay here as long you need to while you heal up," the umbreon with the red bandana replied with kindness.

"Thanks," I said not really knowing what else to say. Truthfully, I wanted to leave right now so I could search for answers on who I am, but I really had nothing to go off of.

"By the way, do you go by a name of any kind, or just absol?" the umbreon asked me as she sat down next to me.

"My name…" I said as I contemplated on whether I could trust someone with my name, but then again she didn't seem to have any Ill intentions, "My name is Rin," I answered proudly.

"Nice to meet you Rin, my name is Blair," the umbreon said with a gleeful smile. The more I talked to Blair, the more I dismissed her creepy red eyes. Yes my eyes were red as well, but hers just crawled under my skin for some reason. "So what's an absol like you doing around these parts? Isn't your species fonder of mountainous landscapes?"

This question caught me completely off guard, and left me with no idea on how to react. Was I supposed to tell her? I had no idea on who I was, or was I supposed to lie and avoid getting held up here longer than necessary? Then again she could help me as well, so in the end my answers tied.

"I was just out exploring in unfamiliar areas, I just got unlucky with those poochyena and that mightyena," I said, leaving the truth out.

"I see," she said as she nodded her head.

"What about your human friend? You aren't going to take me on one of those gym leader journey things are you?" I questioned as I prayed to the legendaries that I wasn't going to be forced into that life.

"Sebastian is a little old for that stuff, plus he doesn't believe taking pokemon from their homes for the sake of becoming the grand champion," Blair responded.

"Thank Mew, I was a little worried," I said as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about that," Blair reassured me. "Sebastian is the doctor in Oldale, so he's a little too busy to travel around all day doing that stuff," Blair continued on about her trainer.

"So, what about you? You can't be that boring of a pokemon if you defeated all of those pokemon by yourself?" I complimented. Blair let out a nervous chuckle almost as if she was embarrassed from the compliment.

"I'm not really anyone special, but after I took out the mightyena it didn't take long for me to scare the rest of them away, since the mightyena is what I presume to be the pack leader," Blair answered. "I've noticed wild pokemon are pretty predictable. Or at least most that is, they all just use impulsive tactics that aren't thought through," Blair explained to me.

"So you're saying I'm impulsive?" I joked with Blair.

"I didn't mean it like that, it was just something I noticed about most wild pokemon," Blair defensively retorted.

"Uh huh, right," I responded back jokingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days later<strong>

As I was recovering, time flew by as Blair and I got well acquainted with each other. The umbreon enjoyed talking, and had lots of stories to share during her time with Sebastian. Some stories were exciting, some funny, and some were heartbreaking. As for me though, it was rather difficult to come up with decent conversation, especially when I couldn't remember a story to tell Blair. I did tell her about my encounter with the poochyena and how I jumped off a cliff to get away from them. As I told Blair the story, it confirmed her suspicion that all wild pokemon are imprudent.

Blair and I were currently relaxing on a small hill just on the outskirts of oldale. From here we could see the small rural town. Most of the houses were older than others, and even the town was lacking a pokecenter as Blair explained to me. Instead they had a pokemon and human clinic which was run by Blair's owner. Due to the lack of a pokecenter, it was going to take me twice as long to heal up, due to the lack of technology here. Which to me was fine, since I felt fine on the most part, and I planned on leaving the following morning.

My amnesiac state honestly confused me. It seemed odd since I couldn't remember a single memory about who I was, yet I knew how the world worked. For example, I know what cities are like, I know culture, and I even had a decent education on some things. Yet despite all of this, I still had not one memory to reflect on. As I thought about my Amnesia, I let out a depressed sigh, and as I sighed it attracted Blair's attention.

"Is something bothering you?" Blair asked me as she lied on the grassy ground.

"Nothing is bothering me, I just got a lot on my mind," I said, blocking the umbreon out of my personal problems.

"I'll listen if you want," Blair offered. I looked off into the distance as I lied down, and rested my head on my forepaws that were crisscrossed.

"You ever feel like you don't know what to do with your life, like you're at a dead end with more questions than answers?" I asked while trying my hardest not to hint my amnesia.

"At one point yes, but currently I am pretty content with my life," Blair answered. I didn't really have much to say to the umbreon on her response. I could tell she was a chatter box, so if she wanted to tell me something, she would have already.

"I have a question, if you don't mind me asking?" Blair asked me, as she looked at my back curiously with a puzzled expression.

"Huh?"

"Those winged shaped tattoos on your back. I've never seen a wild pokemon with markings like that," Blair asked me inquisitively.

I had to practically stretch every muscle in my neck to actually make out these black winged tattoos she spoke of. My jaw hung low as I realized that I had such a thing on me the whole time. The tattoo she spoke of was more just a defined part of my fur turned black. The markings did resemble wings though. There was a set of three curved, pointed lines, each smaller than the last as they got closer to my spine, on each side of my body, and they all met at a single point in the middle of my back. They were a decent size, the largest lines going from my upper ribs to my upper hip, but they weren't obnoxiously big.

My brain went into overdrive as I tried to come up with an answer that didn't sound absolutely ridiculous. "Well…" I said nervously and swallowed the saliva in my mouth, which left a dry feeling on my tongue. "You know… I actually don't know," I said with a nervous laugh.

"How do you not know anything about your back having wings tattooed on it!?" Blair piped up.

"Hey, why don't we head back?" I said anxiously as I forced myself to stand up quickly. My body ached slightly, but I was far from being like I was three days ago. "I'm going to head back," I told Blair as I quickly descended down the hill without another peep about the wings on my back. Blair got up as well, and stretched her body out like a cat would, and then followed after me.

After our journey down the hill, we entered the small rural town. Humans and pokemon were somewhat scarce around here, but when you did see them, they were working on something most of the time. It was safe to say that the people and pokemon in this town were dependent on each other, and everyone carried out a purpose to help this small society function.

Our walk was mostly silent, and we eventually reached the small local clinic where Sebastian was. The building's exterior was slightly run down, but on the inside it was well maintained from what I've observed. Luckily the doors could be opened by pushing on it, so us lacking thumbs didn't become a problem when we wanted in and out of the clinic. I pushed the door open, and held it open for Blair as she entered the clinic. In the main lobby of the clinic, Blair and I spotted Sebastian sitting at the front desk, waiting for someone to check in.

"Oh hey you two. How are you both doing today?" the human asked in a kind voice as he closed a novel he was reading and put it down on the desk in front of him.

"I'm fine," Blair responded to her trainer with a smile. Of course Sebastian didn't understand her, but I could tell that they were close enough for him to understand her to an extent.

"And what about you Absol, are you healing up just fine?" Sebastian asked me. I just nodded up and down in response, since talking to a human seemed bizarre to me.

"That's great to hear," the human responded.

Sebastian was pretty much the same as all the other humans. He had dark brown hair with a formal haircut. He also had on a white button up shirt, with short sleeves, and below that he had some dark gray khakis with a belt wrapped around his waist. The guy was in his mid-twenties, or possibly early thirties, and this guy was easily in great shape compared to some humans I have seen. On the most part, Sebastian appeared to be nice, and he never yelled at Blair or me, even if I did get into a few mischiefs during the time I've spent here. At the same time though, he was rather quiet on the most part, but that may have been due to the fact that we are pokemon and he can't talk to us.

To make a long story short, the day went on normally. Lunch came and passed, and soon dinner even passed. The sun followed its cycle, and when I looked outside, I saw that it was twilight, indicating the lack of light that would soon follow. As the day ended, we all went to Sebastian's home. It was a small home with all the basic necessities that a guy and his pokemon would need.

At the moment I was lying on the ground in the living room of his house. Blair lied on the ground dozing off in her own dreams as she peacefully snored, and I remained silent for the most part. Sleep was the last thing on my mind at the moment, all I could think about was who I am. This very thought continued to haunt me constantly, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the thoughts off.

Time went on, and before I knew it, it was very late in the night. I sometimes would ask Blair if she was awake, but for a pokemon that gets power from the moon, she wasn't one to stay up late I noticed. I was also left with the question of how the umbreon managed to sleep when her trainer left half of the lights in the house on over night. I could guess that it was for us to see, but I would imagine it was harsh on his electricity bill.

The night was silent,with the exception of the random times I would hear wild pokemon outside. I wasn't too worried since I was inside a house, and they were outside. Most of my time was spent staring at a wall. No matter how many times I repositioned myself, I couldn't get comfortable. I just felt restless.

As I finally felt myself slowly drifting off, an ice cold shiver ran down the tip of my horn, and down through my spinal cord. My eyes instantly shot open as I got up on all four of my paws and looked in every direction for danger. After frantically looking in every direction, I realized that their wasn't any danger within sight. Suddenly another shiver went down my horn, and this time the feeling lingered around for about a minute. Soon my breath became short from the overwhelming vibe that kept returning every few seconds.

"What's going on?" I asked myself as I walked towards the front door of the house. I quietly managed to pull the handle of the door down, and I cautiously opened the door so I wouldn't wake up Blair. Once the door was cracked open, I slipped outside into the night.

The cold air of the night rushed into my lungs as I inhaled a fresh breath of air. I walked off the front porch of the house and walked onto the dirt road of the town. The world around me was illuminated by the full moon above me, and I could make out everything around me. This night felt rather peaceful, but this eerie feeling in my horn kept me on guard. I slowly began looking in every direction for a sign of danger, but nothing came into sight.

Suddenly I felt an ice cold chill pulse down my horn, and I gritted my teeth from the eeriness of the vibe. The feeling could be compared to the feeling one would feel when biting directly down on a frozen treat with your teeth, and how it would send chills through your teeth. My limbs went limp and I fell to the ground from the overwhelming force. For almost a minute I lied on the ground wincing from the eerie feeling, and once the feeling went away, I slowly crawled up to me feet and shook off the feeling.

"It's coming from this way," I whispered to myself as my instincts told me the direction of the danger. Being an absol it was my duty to keep the peace. It was something I didn't remember being told, but it felt more as if it was who I was, and that responsibility was built into my brain. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to get involved with this danger, just being here made me feel jittery. I exhaled nervously as I looked off towards an open field of grass in the direction the vibe was coming from. If I was going to help, I had to be quick and stop thinking about it so much. I am an absol, so I didn't have a say in it, this is what my kind does.

Without another moment of delay, I took off running in the direction of the strange vibe. Every few seconds I would feel a vibe run through my horn, and with every vibe I would sense the path I had to take to find this force. As I ran into the field, I looked back and saw how far I was from the village. I felt bad leaving without a single word, but that would have to wait. I just prayed that Blair didn't find out, and somehow chased after me.

After what seemed about 5 minutes of non-stop running, I came to a halt to catch my breath. I panted in exhaustion as I looked further down the field of grass and towards the forest ahead of me. The vibe pulsed in my horn again causing me to sway downward as if gravity was pushing down towards the ground.

"Almost there," I panted to myself as I began walking towards the forest. I felt light headed from the constant vibes ringing through my horn.

I walked into the forest, and the light became very scarce, but the forest was not vacant of light. The lunar rays of the moon shone down through the treetops, and allowed me enough light to see ahead of me and make out any obstacles. I cautiously walked through the forest as my head looked around constantly for any threats. My head jolted forwards as I heard something moving dead ahead of me.

"Who's there!" I yelled out to whoever was hiding from me. Silence filled the air, "If someone is there, please just say so, I'm not here for trouble!" I yelled out to the unknown creature hiding. The tousling noise continued, and then a quadruped shadow walked out into an opening of light.

My eyes widened and words refused to come out. Illuminated by the little light in the forest was another absol. But this absol was exactly the same as me. Every feature of mine was the same: this absol was small than the average absol, even the horn was exactly the same shape, this absol appeared to be an exact copy of myself.

"Who're you?" I asked my twin. The absol just turned around and ran away from me without a single word. As the absol ran from me, I made out the winged shaped tattoo on his back, it was exactly the same as mine! This absol was possibly the answer I was looking for. He could even be my lost twin brother or maybe he would know me or something like that.

"Stop, please!" I called out as I chased after the absol in a futile effort to keep up, and within a moment the absol was out of my sight. After running for a minute without a sign of my twin, I came to a stop once I entered a small opening in the forest, with a big puddle of water off to the side and an opening in the trees to allow light to shine down.

"Where are-" I began to say until something landed on top of me and caused me to tumble to the ground. I yelped in pain as my sore back stiffened with pain. With my dazed vision, I looked on top of me too see my twin standing on top of me with a blank facial expression.

"Who are you?" I questioned the identical absol. The absol remained silent as he stood on me, and surprisingly his weight was almost as light as a feather. The absol continued to stare at me with his blank expression, until he raised his paw up as if he was about to claw my eyes out. Before his paw could swipe me, I quickly jolted up and caused the absol to lose his balance and fall off me. The mystery absol hit the ground, but he immediately recovered to his feet.

"Can we just talk, please?" I pleaded to the absol as he charged towards me, with his claw ready to assault me. I quickly sidestepped the attack, and as he missed, I slammed my hip into his side, and caused him to fall back down onto the ground.

"Owww," the absol whimpered in a whiney voice as he got back up to his feet. "That hurt," he muttered in a voice that sounded like mine, but more whiney.

"Seriously, I don't want to fi-" I started to say before the absol pounced towards me from the ground. I quickly ducked under the attack, and as he flew over me I turned around and bit down on his tail and tugged him towards me. As I tugged with all my might, the absol flashed a magenta color and my eyes were blinded.

"Let me go, let me go!" a high pitched voice screamed in pain as I felt something hanging from my mouth. As the pink light depleted, I couldn't help but notice that the absol's tail I bit down on was replaced with a small slate-gray fox like creature, with red fur on its paws, and it also had fur sticking up on its head, with a red tip.

"What the Hell are you!?" I muffled with a mouthful of the bushy tail.

"The pokemon that's going to kick your ass if you don't let me go!" the creature yelled as it squirmed while being held by the tail. As I watched the fox creature squirm, I realized how uncomfortable it would feel to be held by the tail, so I released her as an act of mercy.

"Seriously though, what in Mew's name are you?" I asked the fox as I flexed out my jaw from holding her in my mouth for so long.

"Oh, I'll show you!" she yelled as she jumped onto my back faster than I could move away. I quickly tried shaking her off, but then I felt her pull on the fur on the back of my head with her teeth.

"Let go of me!" I screeched as she tugged harder on my fur. I began running in a circle and jumping up and down like a mad tauros in an attempt to shake her off. Then in mid jump I felt her dig her claws into me, and as I landed on the ground I slipped. Back first I splashed into a puddle of water and heard a yelp from the fox. I groaned on the ground for a moment, until I realized that the fox creature was clawing at me for air. I quickly jumped up, and the creature inhaled a deep breath as she surfaced from the puddle of water.

Before she could have another violent outburst, I quickly pushed her down onto a dry spot of ground with my paw, and pinned her to the ground using my paw. "I'm not here for trouble. Do you understand that?" I said in a stern voice. The fox slowly nodded at me in response. "I'm going to let you go now, and we're going to pretend this didn't happen, okay?" I said to her and I released my paw off her, and allowed the fox to move freely again.

"You got me all wet, asshole," the fox muttered to herself as she shook herself off, causing most of the water to fly onto me. I just ignored what she did, and tried to keep the fox from doing anything violent again. I was half tempted to comment on her fur being all puffy upon her shaking off, but I didn't feel like having her assault me again.

"I'm sorry, but who're you, and how did you take my form?" I questioned curiously as I looked at the tiny fox creature.

The fox's head turned to me, and she remained silent for a moment, "Seriously, were you sheltered as a child or something?" the creature asked me with a dumbfounded look. I remained silent as an answer, and the fox just let out a grouchy sigh. "I'm a zorua, and my species can cast illusion over ourselves to change our appearance. We don't change physically, but it appears that our form is different," the zorua answered me with a snide attitude.

"I knew you felt light when you jumped on me earlier!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together," the zorua snidely said to me.

"Why'd you attack me though, that was very uncalled for," I questioned the zorua.

"Because, I'm looking for someone that is rumored to be up to no good. I stereotypically assumed it was you since you are an absol, and well… absols are known for disaster. Plus I thought you looked thuggish with those stupid little wings on your back," The zorua rudely stated.

"They don't look stupid for one, and second, you just assaulted me, so how about you at least try and act nice," I snapped back at her, as my patience began running low.

"This is me being nice," the zorua snarled back at me aggressively as if her temper was a ticking time bomb. I cringed from the sight of this zorua. I may not remember anyone, but I could already tell that this hostility was unnatural. I'd even say the pack of poochyena that attacked me was more polite than this zorua. Before I could reply, a shiver ran down my horn, and caused me to flinch in response.

"Is something wrong with you?" the zorua questioned with a bored yawn.

"I came here because I sensed something was wrong, and the closer I get, the more I realize that I should turn back," I said in an uneasy tone as I tried to gain control over myself.

"Wait, you're here tracking down a suspicious pokemon as well?" the zorua asked me.

"I don't know… I just sense danger," I said as I felt another shiver run through my horn. "I can sense that it is close, but this feels completely sinister," I said as I fought the vibes cold presence.

The zorua remained quiet for a moment as something ran through her head, "Do you think… do you think you can guide me towards this danger you are sensing?" the zorua asked me nervously, as if she knew she didn't have the right to ask favors anymore.

"Why? Do you think the thing I'm sensing is the pokemon you're looking for?" I asked her as I looked into her greenish-blue eyes to see if she was going to tell the truth.

"I promise if you help me I will tell you everything you need to know, but I'm already behind since I mistook you for my target," The zorua said.

"Fine, then can I at least have your name," I asked her. The zorua huffed as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Really?" she spat out snidely. I just started at her with a serious stare in response to her attitude. An even more obnoxious huff escaped her mouth as her eyes rolled at me once again, "My name is Nila," She said to me.

"Nice to meet you, my name is R-"

"Yeah-yeah, let's just go already, I don't have time to be friends, and I doubt you want to be my friend either," Nila said impatiently.

"Jeez, then I'll lead the-" I began to say before another cold vibe ran through my horn. "This way," I said as I got ahold of myself.

Nila and I both ran through the forest, the zorua was easily able to match my speed. I would even say she was holding back her running speed. As I ran, I kept feeling my horn pulse with unpleasant vibes. I had no idea what to expect, but whatever it was, it isn't ordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you genericgamer207 for helping me edit chapter one and two.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Legendary Slayer

**Chapter 3: The Legendary Slayer**

* * *

><p>"How far are we?" Nila impatiently asked me as we ran through the forest.<p>

I feel like we're close," I answered the zorua. Nila and I have been navigating through the forest for most of the night. I easily miscalculated the distance of this threat earlier.

"Are you sure you know where you're going? It'll be morning in a few hours, and you have yet to show anything," Nila said to me.

"By all means, please lead the way," I responded to the irritated fox. Nila remained silent after that comment, and she just focused on following me.

After ten minutes of continuing to run, Nila and I both came to a dead halt upon coming to an opening in the forest with multiple trees cut down. Only about a quarter of the trees remained standing. A thick and heavy smoke clouded the area, making it slightly harder to breath as we walked into it. Most of the trees seemed to have been cleanly sliced down, but as to how was a mystery to me. Some of the trees had chunks blown out of them, and others were on fire with smoke, arising from the burning wood, which was contributing to the loss of vision in the area.

"What caused this?" Nila asked me as she jumped up on one of the fallen trees and looked around. "These are pretty clean cuts, not many pokemon could pull something like this off," Nila said, and then began coughing from the overwhelming smoke in the area.

Once her coughing fit ended, she continued to talk about how strange the scene was, but her rambling grew quiet to my ears as I tried to pinpoint the location of the strange feeling I'd been sensing. I looked to my left towards one of the few standing trees. Sitting on one of the branches of the tree was another pokemon. My horn pulsed the instant I looked at the strange pokemon, and I knew this had to be the one causing me to feel like this.

The bipedal fox like pokemon sat in the tree with his eyes closed, and his arms crossed as he calmly napped in this battle zone. His fur was almost the exact slate-gray color as Nila's fur color. This creature also bared claws that were a bloody red, and on top of his head he had a long crimson mane on his head, with spikes of hair that were black. The pokemon remained silent, and completely still as I observed him.

"Hey, what're you looking at," Nila asked me as she nudged me aggressively with her paw, but I continued to stare at this pokemon. Nila then stopped nudging me, and looked at the creature I was looking at.

Who's that?" she asked me in a whisper.

"I have no idea," I whispered back.

"It's a zoroark," Nila told me, "That's what a zorua evolves into." I gave a small glance at Nila, and I wondered how such a small creature could turn into something like that. The zoroark then opened his eyes, but didn't move the slightest bit. His eyes then looked down at us with a cold stare.

"Is he the one giving you the eerie feeling?" Nila asked me. I nodded up and down in response. "What is he up to you think?"

"I don't know, let's find out," I said as I walked towards the tree the zoroark was sitting in, "Hey, what're you doing in an area like this, its dangerous?" I asked the bipedal fox. The fox remained silent and only continued to stare at us with the cold glare.

"Don't make us ask again!" Nila shouted out towards the zoroark.

I looked closer at the zoroark's paws, and I noticed something red on his arms. It wasn't naturally red like his claws, but it seemed to be a red liquid that stained his fur. I dug my claws into the ground, and my hair stood on edge as the substance dripped from his fur, and I realized it was blood.

"Why is their blood on your hands, what did you do?" I asked with a serious tone as I kept eye contact with him. The zoroark just stared at us with the same expression.

"I have no business with mere children," the zoroark finally responded.

"Well we have business with you bub!" Nila snapped at the zoroark.

"Speak then," the zoroark said.

"You're the one who has been traveling around the world hunting legendaries aren't you?" Nila yelled at the zoroark.

My eyes widened as I looked at Nila in disbelief, "Wait he's been killing legendaries, but how is that even possible?" I asked Nila.

"No one really knows. All anyone knows is that a mysterious traveller has been travelling around and killing legendaries, and since he is a zoroark he is even harder to track since he can shape shift," Nila answered, "Which is why I attacked you earlier." As Nila finished talking I looked back at the zoroark who was still sitting in the tree.

"I'm impressed young zorua, you managed to track me down on your own." The zoroark said.

"I had some help from some colleagues, but this is going to stop here," Nila said with a snarl as she showed her fangs.

"How illogical of you at the same time young zorua," the zoroark said with disappointment.

"Shut up," she snarled at him.

"I am impressed you tracked me down, but was this really your whole plan the whole time. Follow me across the world, and then confront me in a fair fight? Or are you hiding something from me that I don't know about?" the zoroark questioned.

"Why don't you come find out," Nila taunted.

"If you want to hurt me you're going to need divine power. I only know of one pokemon who could hold their own against me, and she is no longer around," the zoroark spoke as he stood up. "Today's target barely managed to get away from me, so maybe I have time to teach you two a fundamental lesson on the foundation of combat," the zoroark continued to say as he jumped from the tree and down to the ground.

"Get ready," Nila said to me as she got into her fighting stance. I took a similar stance as well, and I just prayed that I actually could fight without any memory on how to.

"Strike accordingly and aim for my throat, if you want to kill me you may only get one opening, so make it count," the zoroark instructed us, "Now, I have one question for you two, do you want me to use illusions or not?" Nila and I both remained silent as we both ignored his cocky attitude. "Very well, I'll choose for you," the zoroark said, and as he finished his sentence Nila dashed towards him.

Instead of going head on, Nila ran to his side, and leaped towards him with her fangs ready to kill. The zoroark just stepped to the side, and let Nila pass by. Following Nila's lead I quickly charged towards him as well. As I got near him, I thrusted my horn towards his backside that was facing me, but he moved to the side without even seeing me.

"A true warrior doesn't resort to low blows, he faces his opponent with honor," the zoroark said as I missed my attack. Nila pounced towards the zoroark again as he was speaking to me. The zoroark extended his hand out and caught the zorua by her throat before she could reach him. Nila yelped in pain as her momentum came to a dead stop. "I told you, you'd need more than these weak attacks," the zoroark said as he threw the zorua into a tree. Nila let out a cry as her small body collided with the tree, and then she groaned once she hit the ash covered ground.

"Now for your lesson absol," the zoroark said as he turned towards me. I gave a quick glance to Nila as she lied on the ground groaning in pain, unable to stand up. Then I looked back at the zoroark and I ran towards him and I jumped in the air and swung my head downward in an attempt to slash him with my horn. The zoroark just grabbed me by the throat mid attack, and broke my momentum and smashed the back of my head into the ground.

"An absol shouldn't attack so foolishly. I could read your attacks before you even knew what you were doing," the zoroark said. With my dazed vision, I could make out the zoroark turning his back towards me.

I slowly rolled onto my stomach, and I forced myself to stand up on all fours. I took a step forward, but the instant I did the zoroark turned around and swept my legs with his causing me to smack into the ground. Even with the odds against me, I began to stand up again. Once I was back up, I took a step forward with my shaky paws. The zoroark just raised his foot and pressed it against my face and pushed me back down to the ground.

"Stay down," the zoroark said as he continued to hold me down to the ground.

Behind the zoroark, I saw Nila running towards the him. The zorua flashed pink and transformed into a scyther. The scyther swung his blade towards the zoroark, but he responded by extending his hand out and reaching for the scyther. The zoroark grabbed the scyther by the wrist and Nila transformed back to her normal form. The zoroark now held Nila by the throat again, and the dark type squirmed as she tried to break free from his grip.

"If I am a zoroark, why would a petty illusion work on me? If I wanted I could trap you in an illusion of your worst nightmare, but I don't see a point in breaking a child's mind," the zoroark said as he tightened his grip around her neck and kept me pinned down with his foot. I tried to move from his foot, but the instant I moved he increased the pressure on me.

"G-Go to Hell," Nila spat out as she was being held off the ground.

"Such an ingenuous team you two make," the zoroark said as he slammed his other paw into Nila's stomach. Nila let out a pained cry before her body fell limp and she lost consciousness. "Absol, I trust that you're more intelligent than your friend, and you won't pursue me any further. Take your friend home and never confront me again, or I won't spare you two again," the zoroark said as he dropped Nila on the ground and released his foot off my head and turned his back towards me. "Also one last thing absol," the zoroark asked me, "Where did you get those marking on your back?"

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," I said as I got back up onto my paws.

"I see, you truly are ignorant," the zoroark said as he took a step back away from me and ran away from me. I didn't even bother to chase after him; there wasn't a chance of winning in a straight up fight like that.

"Nila, are you okay?" I asked the zorua that was lying on the ground moaning in pain. Seeing that she was unresponsive, I figured it would be best to get her somewhere besides here. Trying as hard as I could not to hurt her any further, I buried my head below her stomach, and I raised my head with her on it, causing her to roll onto my back. I looked back at the unconscious zorua. If she woke up like this she was going to throw another tantrum for me doing this. But regardless, I couldn't leave her here alone.

Without another moment of delay, I began carrying Nila back to Blair's town where Sebastian could check her out for injuries. I doubted she was in any real danger, but getting thrown into a tree and punched hard in the gut probably wouldn't feel good when you're that small.

As I travelled at a slow pace through the forest, the sun finally began ascending into the sky, and the night was finally over. I couldn't help but wonder if Blair was worried about me or not. I did randomly leave in middle of the night without a single word. I'm sure she would understand, but I still hated the idea of worrying her.

"Hey… what're you doing!" Nila exclaimed the instant she regained her consciousness. I cringed at the idea of the temperamental zorua being awake again.

"Getting you help, you took quite a beating back there," I told her as I continued walking.

"Yeah, but carrying me, seriously!" Nila yelled as I felt her trying to move, but her resistance ended with her grunting in pain.

"Please just sit tight for a bit. We're almost where I am taking you, and then once you rest up you can leave or do whatever you plan to do," I told her. Nila remained silent, and didn't even try to argue with me.

"How long was I out?" Nila asked me in a quiet tone that made her sound ashamed of herself.

"A few hours, don't worry, you didn't miss anything," I said to her.

"And the zoroark?"

"He got away shortly after you were knocked out. I wasn't in the condition to chase after him," I answered Nila.

"All that hard work just to get humiliated like that," Nila said in disappointment.

"Well it wasn't a complete failure," I reassured Nila.

"How was it not a failure, I couldn't even touch him?"

"True, but now you learned how not to beat him," I said with a small smile as I looked at Nila.

Nila just frowned at me, "You're a lousy inspirational speaker, you know that?"

"I'm just optimistic I guess," I told Nila as I saw the end of the forest coming up. I exited the forest with Nila on my back, and we entered the grass field that led to Oldale town. As I continued to carry Nila through the grassfield, Oldale eventually came into my sight. A smile surfaced on my face since this whole ordeal was finally almost over.

I went through town with the injured zorua, and I finally arrived at Sebastian's clinic. I let out a nervous sigh as I pushed the door open with my body. As I walked into the clinic I saw Sebastian sitting at his desk as usual. In one corner of the room I saw Blair lying in a dark corner. The umbreon's head cocked up as she jumped up to all fours as she noticed me.

"Rin! I thought you were gone," Blair spoke up as she walked over towards me.

"Yeah sorry. My horn set off this weird feeling last night, and I had to check it out, and I ran into her," I said as I looked back at Nila, who just rolled her eyes at me.

"Absol, is that pokemon injured?" Sebastian asked me as he moved towards us quickly. I nodded as he kneeled down next to me, and carefully picked the fox up.

"Seriously? I don't want to be helped by a human!" Nila yelled as Sebastian began to carry her away.

"Yes, I know it hurts, but you're going to be alright," Sebastian said in a very kind voice as he carried her into another room.

"It's a long story," I said to Blair before she could even ask anything about last night.

"So wait, what happened last night?" Blair asked me.

"Jeez, where do I even start?"

I filled Blair in on the events of everything that happened last night. I told her of the danger I sensed down to me tracking down that zoroark. The only detail I left out was that Nila said the zoroark killed a legendary. I wasn't really sure if legendaries were real, or if killing one was even possible, so I figured that one detail left out wouldn't harm Blair.

"So yeah, that was my night, so how was yours?"

"A lot less problematic," Blair simply replied.

"I figured as much," I said as I gave a tired yawn. After being up so late, the lack of sleep was finally taking its toll on me. I lied on the floor of the clinic and within a few minutes I passed out. Thankfully Blair was smart enough not to bother me while I was making up for lost hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Later I felt something aggressively nudging me, and I was separated from my sleep. My eyes creaked open as my favorite zorua continued to nudge me with her paw. "Wake up already!" the zorua yelled in my ears and resulted in me jolting up in surprise.<p>

I shook the grogginess out of my eyes as I slowly began to fully wake up. "What's up?" I asked Nila as I let out a tired yawn.

"I'm leaving now, but I wanted to talk to you really quick before I depart from this run down town," Nila said.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"In private," Nila added. I gave the zorua a nod and I got up and she led me to the exit of the clinic. Blair just sat next to Sebastian who was now reading a book as always. But as I looked at Sebastian, I couldn't help but notice the multiple scratches all over his arm… probably the result of helping Nila. Once Nila reached the clinic door she pushed on it with her head, but only managed to budge it slightly.

"Need a ha-"

"I'll get it!" Nila piped up as she continued to push on it, and after ten second of her straining her muscles she finally managed to open the door on her own. My lips curled as I held in a laugh from the sight of the zorua trying her hardest to be independent. After Nila got outside I followed her. Once the door shut behind us, Nila looked in every direction, and then looked at me.

"Listen I need you to tell me where that zoroark went," Nila said, not wasting a single second.

"I just saw the direction he left in, and that's all I know."

"Listen anything you saw while I was unconscious will be of great help, I need to find him again," Nila said urgently.

"Nila, that pokemon we fought earlier wasn't even trying. He was literally playing with us. If you confront him again he may kill you," I warned the zorua.

"I don't care, I have to stop him."

"Well then I'm sorry, I'm not going to help you get yourself killed."

"Seriously, this is something bigger than the two of us, I need you to tell me where he went," Nila urgently stated.

"Why are you searching for this pokemon, you told me last night if I led you to him you would give me answers. So, tell me what this is about, and I'll decide if I want to help you," I firmly told her.

"I did promise that, and I don't go back on my word," Nila said with a nod. "Okay, I will tell you. So basically someone I owe everything to wanted my help stopping the pokemon we just encountered. I agreed to help him, since he saved me from horrible things-"

What kind of things," I curiously interrupted in hopes of finding out what went so wrong with this zorua.

"I'm telling my freaking story, so shut up!" Nila barked at me and caused my mouth to close completely shut. "Now," Nila said in a much calmer voice, "This pokemon I am searching for has been travelling region to region killing legendaries. Not many people know of his existence, and not many people even know that the legendaries exist. So if you think I'm some lunatic fox already, I'll just stop here and save what pride I have left," Nila said bitterly as if she already knew how I was going to respond.

The idea of legendaries was unsure in my mind, but I had no reason not to trust Nila… if you exclude her attacking me. But, it was a fact that this Legendary hunter existed, so obviously there was some truth to her story. Also, that zoroark did set off a dark feeling, but their was something else about him that I couldn't put my paw on.

"I believe you," I told Nila.

"You do?" Nila said in amazement as her ears flicked upward as her mouth remained slightly cracked open in surprise.

"There is a lot of mystery in life, and I don't really see you as the type to make up stories. Plus I did see that zoroark first hand," I reassured her.

"Wow, you're actually the first to believe me. I tried getting help to stop him, but as I told my story to others they all just laughed at me," Nila said in a disappointed tone that showed her humiliation. "Anyways, I'm just basically trying to stop him from doing what he is doing," Nila finished her story. "Now, can you please tell me where he went?"

"I honestly don't know. Just because he left in the direction he did, doesn't mean his next destination is in that direction," I told her with some disappointment.

"Great, all that hard work for nothing," Nila said as she punched her paw into the ground.

"Why not just find someone to sniff this pokemon out," a familiar voice said from behind Nila and I. Both of us turned to see Blair standing around the corner of the building watching us.

"Wait how'd you get there and what are you eavesdropping on us for, and how long were you listening?" I attacked Blair with a series of questions.

"I went out the back door so I could head home and I ended up hearing some interesting dialogue between you two. And I heard almost everything," Blair said, but she remained very mature about the situation, and she didn't seem like she was eavesdropping just to be obnoxious.

"Who do you think you are listening in on us?" Nila snarled at Blair.

"Easy Nila, Blair is pretty understanding, and I don't think she has a bad idea for us to go off of either," I told Nila, in an attempt to spare Blair from a vicious attack from Nila.

"Us?" Nila said in confusion as she looked up at me.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I made full eye contact with Nila, "If you are really insisting on going after this pokemon again, I can't let you get yourself killed. Plus, I don't know my way around here too well, so maybe you guide us, and I help you beat that zoroark," I proposed to Nila.

"Wait, you want to travel with me?" Nila asked in confusion. "Arceus, I wasn't that nice to you, was I?"

"I'm in search of answers, and maybe I will find them somewhere else along the way," I told Nila.

"Answer's to what?" Blair and Nila both asked me in sync.

I nervously looked towards the two, as they both looked at me curiously. "Well, I had to tell someone one day," I said tensely. "A few days ago before you originally found me being attacked by those poochyena, I woke up in that forest without any memories," I said nervously, and I instantly wished I could take those words back and remain tight lipped about my amnesia.

"Wait what?" Nila said in surprise as she took a step back from me, "You don't remember anything?"

Blair then looked at me with wide eyes, "Rin, Why didn't you tell me this, and how much can you not remember?"

I sighed from the increase of attention towards me, "I don't understand how this amnesia works. I can remember how to speak, culture, and a lot of other things, but I just can't remember anything about who I was before the day you saved me," I said as I looked towards the ground, not wanting to look anyone in the eyes.

"Wait, you have amnesia and you want to travel with me?" Nila asked me. I just responded with a small nod as I continued to look downward. "You should be getting help, not travelling around looking for a dangerous pokemon with me."

"I know, but I feel like I may have a chance to find answers along the way. Maybe if we're searching for this Legendary slayer we will meet a Legendary ourselves, and if we meet a legendary I may be able to get help from one of them," I said with a clear objective in my mind.

"That… that actually may work," Nila said.

"It doesn't sound farfetched at all, assuming they can actually help you, and if you can even get them to help you," Blair added in with a nod of approval.

"So then, if I help you beat this zoroark, will you allow me to travel with you?" I asked Nila.

"I… I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea, if you think this will actually help you," Nila said, "But the deal is that I help with navigation, and you do all the heavy back work and stuff, since you're stronger and stuff like that," Nila told me.

"I guess that sounds fair," I responded with newfound hope.

"Excellent, we'll leave tomorrow morning then," Nila said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to genericgamer207 for editing this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning of our journey

**Chapter 4: The beginning of our journey**

* * *

><p>"Hey wake up already, it's morning," a voice whispered to me, and knocked me out of my deep sleep. My eyes slowly creaked opened as I saw my new zorua partner sitting in front of me, with her tail wagging back and forth in excitement<p>

"Nila..." I said while half asleep, as I looked out one of the windows of Sebastian's house and noticed that the sun hadn't even risen yet, "Isn't it a bit early?" I questioned, in an attempt to just get a little more sleep.

"I like waking up early. It's a peaceful time, plus you and I need to get a move on," Nila said.

"Can't I sleep for a little longer," I said as I rolled away from Nila and faced the opposite direction.

"Seriously? You're the one who asked to travel with me, so get up now, or I'm going without you," Nila threatened, and I immediately jolted up to all fours.

"Alright, alright I'm up," I said in a droopy tone as I felt my eyes stinging from having to keep them open when I was so tired.

"You're all set then, no last minute things you want to do, because I'm not turning back once we leave," Nila warned me.

"I just want to say bye to Blair, then we can head off. Speaking of which, where is she?" I questioned as I looked in every direction, but I didn't see the umbreon anywhere.

"She woke up around when I did. She's with that one human at the clinic," Nila told me.

Nila and I both exited the house and headed towards the clinic. The walk was rather quiet, but I could see what Nila meant when she said the morning was peaceful. Everyone in Oldale seemed to be just starting their day, much like Nila and I were. After a small walk, the two of us arrived at the clinic and entered inside.

"Hey, Blair," I called out to the umbreon that was sitting next to Sebastian, which he was at his desk as usual, but this time filling out some paper work.

"Rin, I thought you were leaving first thing when you woke up," Blair questioned as she made her way towards me.

"I am, but I didn't want to just disappear without saying anything again," I said with a smile.

"Aww, well thanks for coming to say bye," Blair said as walked up to me and nuzzled against me gently and I did the same, which rubbing up against each other for quadruped pokemon, was basically the equivalence of a hug that the bipedal humans and pokemon do.

"Well, take care Blair, I really hope we meet again at some point," I said with a bit of melancholy, since I was going to miss her.

"If you're ever nearby, come and visit, I won't bite too hard," Blair joked. "You two take care of yourselves; it can be dangerous out there."

"We'll be fine. I can handle myself, and Rin is a big boy, so he'll be fine," Nila added to our parting as she paced around the door, waiting for me to finish up.

"Anyways, I got to go, so take care," I said as I gave Blair a nod and headed towards the exit.

"You two do the same," Blair said as I exited the clinic.

"So, are we going with Blair's recommendation on our next move on finding this zoroark?" I asked Nila, as the two of us made our way into a grass field that would lead us into a forest.

"I guess… It's not like we had any better plans," Nila responded as she fought to move through the grass that was around her height. "I say we go to the forest, and find a pokemon with a good sense of smell."

"And how do we convince this pokemon to help us?" I questioned the zorua, as I glanced at her.

"Simple, we A, bribe them, or B, beat the crap out of them and make them our slave," Nila said with a toothy grin.

"What is wrong with you?" I questioned as I glanced at the zorua in confusion.

"A lot," said with a smirk. After the small chat on our plans, and the two of us moved through the grass field. I looked at the zorua, and I could notice her tiring out from having to plow through all the grass. Although, knowing her, she wouldn't admit that she was slightly struggling. What I didn't understand is why she didn't transform into something to help her travel more easily.

"Hey Nila, I got a question?" I asked the zorua. Nila glanced at me, as her left brow rose. "So if you can transform, why not turn into something big, and just fly us to our destination?" I asked the vixen.

"Didn't I already answer this when I explained what a zorua was? I told you that we cast illusions over ourselves, we don't actually change," Nila responded.

"So how does that work then?" I curiously asked.

"It's a thing only zorua can do, we just change our appearance, and the illusion will act out the closest function to what my real form is doing. Remember when we were fighting that zoroark?" Nila questioned. I nodded in response, as I waited for her to continue on. "Well as you may remember, I took the form of a scyther. The illusion swung its blade towards the zoroark, but he grabbed it by the wrist, and then the illusion broke, and he was gripping me by the neck," Nila began to explain.

"Now that I think about that, that doesn't make any sense," I said in confusion.

"No it does. I jumped towards him and attempted to claw him, and the illusion swung its blade, carrying out the closest function to my real body."

"Ahh, I think I get it," I said as what she said finally clicked in my head.

"Took you long enough," Nila teased.

After a long walk through the field of grass, we finally entered the forest. Beams of light shone through the trees as the sun slowly ascended into the sky. Luckily for Nila, the ground was mostly dirt, so she had little resistance.

Nila and I both scanned the entire area, constantly sweeping back and forth looking for a pokemon with a keen sense of smell. Sadly, while we could hear the pokemon in the forest, most remained hidden. Time passed by, and soon the sun was directly above us, luckily the thick canopy above us shaded us from the hot rays of the sun.

As we continued to navigate through the forest, I began to find myself more and more lost with each passing second. Practically everything looked the same, and I could barely tell anything apart.

"Nila, where are we?" I questioned the vixen.

"We're in the forest near route 101," Nila answered.

"So we aren't lost then?" I inquired.

"I don't know… I think there is a river up ahead if we keep going forward," Nila replied, and after a few minutes of walking, Nila's answer became a reality.

A stream of water flowed in front of us, and made a soothing flowing noise. "If we follow the current, I'd imagine we'll eventually find some kind of pokemon getting a drink of water," Nila told me as she walked alongside the stream, following the current.

I followed behind the zorua, as we traveled down the stream. As we continued our journey down the stream, my gaze flinched upward as I heard some voice talking. Nila and I both shared a glare for a moment, until we both look ahead. Nila nudged me with her paw, and she gestured for us to move into some bushes, that would conceal us.

We both quickly jumped into the bush, and I instantly felt the branches of the bush pricking me and causing me discomfort. Nila remained completely still, and she seemed to not be struggling to remain still like I was, probably due to her smaller size.

"Will you please stop moving," Nila snapped at me in an aggressive whisper. Sensing her frustration, I quickly forced myself to stop readjusting. The two of us remained silent for a moment until we could hear the voices getting very close to us.

"That smell is getting stronger, something's nearby," a poochyena conveniently said, as he walked with three other poochyena.

"I can smell it as well," one of the other poochyena said as he lowered his head towards the ground, and sniffed one of the spots Nila and I were standing in earlier. "It almost… smells… familiar," the poochyena said as he looked towards the bush we were hiding in, and revealed a missing eye, and that is when I recognized the poochyena who's eye I took out by accident.

"Ready?" Nila whispered to me.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, not really sure what we were even going to do to them.

"Operation beat the Hell out of these mutts!" Nila shouted as her body flashed a pinkish-purple and she transformed into a riolu. The riolu jumped out of the bush and instantly got into a fighting stance and the poochyena all flinched back at the sight of the fighting type.

"What the Hell?" one of the poochyena questioned as Nila kept changing her fighting stances, and it became very obvious to me that she had no idea on what the hell she was doing right now. As Nila continued her martial art stances, I just walked out of the bush casually and stood next to my deceiving comrade.

"You," The poochyena with the slash across his eye growled towards me.

"Hey… How've you been?" I nervously replied to the poochyena.

"How am I?" The poochyena repeated, "How the fuck do you think I am, you took out my damn eye!" the poochyena barked at me.

Nila instantly stopped her martial art stances, and look at me, "Damn Ren, you're a badass," Nila said in amazement.

"It's Rin," I corrected her.

"That's what I said, Rin," Nila said as her lips curled.

"No, you said Ren, my name is-"

"I don't give a damn what your fucking name is!" The poochyena interrupted.

"Calm down," Nila said as she looked back at the group of poochyena.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he snapped back at Nila. Nila got into a fighting stance, as she continued to deceive the poochyena with her riolu mirage.

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't mess with a fighting type. We're still not fully recovered from that one umbreon that attacked us, plus she has a type advantage on us," one of the other poochyena told the one eye canine.

"Yeah, do you want some of this," Nila said as she did a roundhouse kick and then threw some punches into the air.

"Arceus, what is wrong with her," one of the poochyena questioned as he took a step away from the cocky riolu.

"Why does everybody ask me that?!" Nila piped up as she clenched her fist, and her temper began to take control.

"I'm done playing with this cocky fighting type!" the one eyes poochyena yelled as he charged the riolu, followed by his comrades.

Nila instantly froze in place as the three canines lunged in the air towards her, "Oh… shi-" Nila tried to say before the three poochyena literally dog piled on top of her. A pink flash of light could be seen within the pile, and the canines stood up off of the dazed zorua.

"A zorua?" one of the poochyena said in confusion.

"Rin… your assistance would be appreciated," Nila groaned, and then one of the poochyena bit down on her bushy tail and caused the zorua to screech in pain. As Nila screeched, the poochyena began to drag her towards the stream of water.

"Mew, why is it always the tail, please not again!" Nila screamed as she was dragged by the tail, while I watched without knowing how to respond to how badly 'Operation beat the Hell out of these mutts' was failing. I shrugged as I took my first step onto the battlefield.

"You want some to," the one eyed poochyena said as he stood in the way of me helping Nila, who was now being pinned down by two of the poochyena.

"Listen, despite the way my friend came off, we didn't come here to fight. We actually came here looking for help with something," I said in an attempt to diffuse the violence that was occurring.

"And I have a grudge against you, do you know how horrible it feels to have your eye impaled," the canine questioned with built up hatred.

"No… but in all fairness, you attacked me, and your eye got taken out because your attack was sloppy," I retorted.

"How about we settle this already, I'm not taking insults from anybody," the poochyena responded to me.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to help me with an errand," I said.

"Making a bet are we. Fine then, if I win I get to keep your zorua friend and I get to eat you," the poochyena said with a menacing smile. I frowned in response, the image of me being eaten was disturbing, and I really couldn't fathom what they wanted with Nila…

"Wait what, the hell do you want me for!" Nila shouted from the distance as the two poochyena kept her pinned down.

"Wait, why do you-" I tried to say, but the poochyena ran towards me and swiped his claws towards me. I was easily able to step back to safety, and due to his smaller size, I wasn't in any real danger of getting hit in a critical spot.

"Stop moving!" the poochyena yelled as he kept snapping his teeth at me, along with some random thrusts of his claws. Once the poochyena began to slow down, I slapped him across the face with my three jagged claws and left three bloody streaks along his snout.

"You… bitch!" the foul mouthed canine yelled as he attempted to tackle me with everything he had. Before he reached me, I stepped out of the way, and then slammed my side into his hip and knocked him over, similar to what I did to Nila in our fight.

A cloud of dirt formed around the poochyena as he shook his head rapidly, and then jumped towards me. I responded by cocking my head back, and as he flew near me I moved to the side and slashed the tip of my horn along his side. Blood splattered onto the ground, and the poochyena smacked onto the ground panting in pain.

"Help me," the poochyena called out to his friends. The two poochyena got up off of Nila and began working their way towards me.

"Show some honor, your friend made a bet and lost fair and square," I told the two poochyena that began to circle around me.

"Welcome to the wild," one of the poochyena said, right before he pounced towards me. As he flew towards me, I raised my paw and stopped his attack by catching his forehead. Then before he could fall to the ground, I forced my foot down smashing his head into the ground. I lifted my paw from the creature and saw that my claws had drawn blood.

"Next," I taunted, as I looked at the last remaining poochyena.

The canine took a step back away from me, and I took a step towards him. Before a move could be made between the two of us, Nila jumped onto his back in the form of a riolu again, and the riolu illusion bit down on the poochyena's shoulder as the two tousled to the ground.

"How do you like it? huh!?" Nila yelled at him as her fangs repeatedly found new targets to bite into on the poochyena. Once the poochyena was incapacitated, Nila got up off of him, and kicked him before reverting back to her real form.

"Don't mess with a zorua," Nila said as she turned her head away from the fallen opponent.

"Anyways, I believe I won a bet," I said as I looked down at the one eyed poochyena.

"As if, I refuse to be grouped in with pokemon like you," he said back in a faint voice that still managed to show his anger towards me.

"Plan B then," Nila said.

"Plan B?" I repeated back to the zorua.

"We'll just take him, he's already defeated, so he can't fight back," Nila told me.

"Just like those damn humans, you're going to enslave me?" the poochyena responded.

"Don't you dare compare me to them, you're the sore loser, not holding your end of the bet Ren and you made!"

"It's Rin!" I yelled in Nila's ear "R-I-N, Rin!" I continued to shouted in her ear, caused her to jumped into the air in surprise.

"Don't yell in my ears, these things are sensitive and I don't want hearing damage!" Nila yelled back as she looked at me with anger. Regret instantly flooded into me, as I felt guilt from my outburst of anger.

"I'm sorry," I responded back to Nila in a repentant voice. "It was an honest mistake, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," I continued on.

Nila just stared at me with wide eyes, and her head tilted to the side as her mouth slightly opened, but no words came out for a moment, "Yeah, well, just don't do it again," Nila said as she directed her attention back towards the three defeated poochyena.

"Anyways, back to you three mu-," Nila began to say before the one eyed canine snapped his teeth towards Nila, causing her to flinch back. Nila threw a punch in her riolu form, and the poochyena jumped back as far as he could manage. Nila smirked as she threw another punch, and the poochyena dove out of the way.

"What, afraid of fighting types, pup?" Nila taunted the poochyena. The poochyena responded with a nervous growl. As Nila was taunting the one eyed poochyena his two comrades began to regain consciousness, and the two uneasily watched their struggling friend.

"Hey, Riley, just call it quits, no need to fight something that can turn into anything," one of the poochyena pleaded to his friend.

"Yeah, we've already lost, that absol is the same type and he still overpowered us," the other poochyena responded.

The one eyed poochyena glared back at his friends, "Then run like you always do, you cowards," the poochyena who was referred to as Riley said to his friends.

"Fine, but were not going to come back and scrape you up off the ground when they kill you, I mean you're the one who pushed all of us to keep going after that absol a few days ago, and look how that ended," the poochyena added.

"Then go, obviously I'm not a part of the pack if no one will even back me up," Riley snapped at the two.

As the three continued to yell back and forth, Nila began to tap me on the leg, "Rin… this is very awkward," Nila whispered to me.

"Yeah… no kidding," I whispered back, making sure that the arguing pokemon didn't hear me.

The arguing continued on for a few minutes, and through all the arguing we got a synopsis on all of Riley's bad decisions that got everyone into trouble.

"I'm done arguing with you, don't even bother coming back to the pack," one of the poochyena said.

"Yeah, I'm sick of your crap as well, you're nothing but trouble," the other poochyena said.

"Good, I don't need to wonder around with a pack of losers anyways, you're all useless slothful scum," Riley snapped at his friend.

"Say that again Riley, I dare you."

"What's that, can't hear me from the bottom of the food chain, you worthless bidoff," Riley insulted as he began to growl.

That insult appeared to be the one that set off the two poochyena, and they all got into the cliché canine fighting stance. Riley did the same. Out of all the poochyena, Riley was in the worst shape from our fight, since I slashed his side open, and was still bleeding.

One of the poochyena snapped its teeth, and the two dashed towards Riley. Riley attempted to fight back, but the two canines tackled into him and sent him rolling along the ground, with a trail of blood left behind his path. Riley just lied on the ground hardly conscious, but his two ex-colleagues weren't done and they ran towards him for another attack.

As if Nila and I both shared a brain, we both ran towards Riley's aid to intervene. I tackled my whole body into the smaller canine, and the poochyena went flying with a long yelp. I looked over to Nila, and I saw her frequently throwing punches at the poochyena, as the canine fearfully dodged each attack. Nila did a roundhouse kick, and the poochyena managed to dodge it, but the canine gave into his fear and began running away. His other teammate managed to recover, and he followed in his friends footsteps.

"You're right, they are cowards," Nila said in amazement as she reverted back to her zorua form.

Riley was now slowly getting back up onto his feet, and they poochyena glared at the two of us, "Why'd you two help me, it still doesn't change my viewpoint of you," Riley said in a weak voice, but his foul mood was still present.

"Are you okay?" I asked Riley, completely ignoring the previous statement.

"Shut up and go away," Riley said as he began to limp away, "I'm… I'm not in the mood for this anymore," Riley said in a voice that almost sounded sad.

"What are you going to do now, your friends abandoned you," I asked the limping poochyena.

The canine stopped in his tracks, but continued to look forward, "I have no idea, but it involves me getting back at those mutts," Riley bitterly replied.

Nila then stepped into the conversation, "Well you still owe us for that bet you made," Nila stated.

"Nila," I said as I gave her a nudge, "I think he has enough problems, without us forcing him to help us, let's just let him go," I told the zorua.

"Why the Hell are you so damn humble," the poochyena snapped at me as he faced me with his one good eye to reveal a lone tear streaming down his face. I was honestly shocked to see someone who acted so tough breaking down like this in front of me.

"I don't know, it's just who I am I guess," I told the poochyena. We both stared at the poochyena, as he looked back at us with an angry glare.

"Stop looking at me like that," Riley said, but I honestly had no idea how I was looking at him funny. I looked at Nila to find that she wasn't doing anything either.

"You're insecure about your self-image, aren't you," Nila accused him, "Or I guess a better word would be pride."

"Stop talking to me like this," the poochyena responded.

"Listen, come and help us, we need a pokemon with a keen sense of smell, and poochyena are known to be one of the best," Nila told him.

"And why would I help you, how do I benefit?" he questioned Nila.

"What do you have left for you in this forest, nothing. Think of this as a new chapter in your life, a chance for you to leave this forest and find a better place in this world without those coward friends of yours, a chance for you to do something in life," Nila replied. I glanced at the zorua in surprise, I would have never expected her to say something so… mature and wise…

"What exactly do you want from me?" he questioned her.

A smile crept onto Nila's face, she knew she was slowly leading this to where she wanted it, "We need your help tracking down a zoroark who has been murdering important pokemon. We're not asking you to fight, but we need your superior sense of smell to locate him."

"So, you seek my help in tracking down someone?"

"Yes, that is unless you aren't good at tracking and there's someone better in this forest, perhaps your old friends?" Nila said, messing with the poochyena's mind.

"As if those mutts are better!" the poochyena yelled at us.

"Oh, so you'll help us then?" Nila asked.

The poochyena remained silent for a moment, and after a few seconds he looked up at us, "Fine… But only because I'm leaving this damned forest, and I'm going to make my own pack of pokemon, with me as the leader," Riley said with a toothy grin.

"Right… you do that," Nila awkwardly responded.

"Anyways, my name is Nila, and that's Ren," Nila said as she gestured towards me.

"Okay, you're just doing this to annoy me now," I responded to the zorua.

"Kind of," Nila said with a smirk.

"It's Rin by the way, not Ren," I told the poochyena.

"I'm Riley," he responded.

"Anyways, daylight is burning, so let's go to the spot of the zoroark, and Riley can sniff him out."

"Oh… you remember his name just fine," I muttered to myself.

Without much delay, we headed to where the zoroark was. Surprisingly, Nila had a good idea where she was going, it showed me that she had a good sense of direction. On the walk we saw a few pokemon, but most were scared away from us, since absols and poochyena are known to be predators.

As the three of us walked through the forest, Nila and I couldn't help but notice that Riley was keeping his distance from us. He was still following us, but he made it known that he wasn't comfortable around. A sigh escaped my mouth as I continued to walk; it depressed me to see people act like this. I looked over to Nila; she was mostly quiet and just focused on walking.

After around two or so hours of trying to navigate through the forest, Nila led me into a familiar clearing with many trees that were sliced down, along with catastrophic damage done to the area. Riley looked around frantically as he took in the scene of the area.

"What caused this?" he asked us.

"The pokemon we're looking for, don't worry we aren't going to make you fight him," Nila told Riley. Riley gave a nod at the zorua as he continued to look around constantly.

"So, what am I sniffing out, I need a spot to go off of," Riley told us.

"A zoroark, he was originally in that tree," I said as I turned my glance at the tree the zoroark was sitting in.

"And how am I supposed to get up that tree?" Riley questioned.

"I don't know, just smell the base of the tree, he dropped down from it and stood there for a bit, so I'm sure a bit of his smell lingered," Nila said as she led Riley to the base of the tree.

Nila pointed to the spot, and Riley walked up to it and lowered his head and began sniffing the ground the zoroark stood on. He sniffed the ground for a few moments and then began following a trail of some kind as he sniffed the ground. He sniffed to the spot that we fought in, and then began sniffing in the general area.

"I can smell that you two were here as well," Riley stated.

"Can you track him down?" Nila questioned.

"The smell is faint, but it's present. I can track him, assuming that there isn't any rain anytime while I'm sniffing him out."

"That's good. We may find him yet," I said out loud.

"There is one other thing I am smelling that catches my attention," Riley said as he raised up his head, and looked back at us, "Something here smells out of this world, I've never smelled something like this before."

"Hmmm, interesting," Nila said in a fake voice, I knew she was hiding the legendary part from him. I noticed the instant she explained the situation to him. I don't know if I liked the idea of keeping Riley in the dark about this, but at the same time, if we lose him we're in trouble. So, I played along, and pretended that we didn't know of this smell.

"Anyways, I'll get back on task," Riley said as he went back to smelling the ground for the zoroark's trail.

A few minutes passed by before Riley managed to actually pick up the zoroark's trail. Once he did, he began slowly walking in a direction as he held his snout about the ground. The pace at which the poochyena walked at was slow, almost unbearable. But, Nila and I endured this trial of patience, and we followed the poochyena as we slowly made our way through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you genericgamer207 for editing this chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Captured by humans

**Chapter 5: Captured by humans**

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View Nila<strong>

Since our journey with Riley had started, things had been beyond slow… The poochyena was going so slow that you'd think that zoroark was in another region by now. I guess I understand that sniffing out the zoroark wasn't the quickest process, but still, this was simply unbearable, and my patience is running low…

"Riley, do you have any idea how close we are?" I questioned the poochyena.

"No clue. The scent is vague, and isn't really getting much stronger," Riley answered as he kept his nose buried towards the ground.

"I'm sure we'll find him soon enough," Rin said out loud.

"Yeah, well, soon enough for you may not be soon enough for me," I responded to the absol.

"Patience Nia," Rin responded to me, with the improper name.

My head jolted towards the absol with an angry frown, "Sorry Ren, but it only works when I mispronounce names," I responded back to the dimwit.

"You two, shush up. I'm trying to focus," Riley piped up at Rin and I.

'Well, maybe if you weren't so damn slow,' I muttered in my internal thoughts. Once Rin and I gave the poochyena the silence he needed, our progress continued just as slow.

Time passed, and soon my mind needed some form of stimulation, or Mew knows what I'd do to entertain myself. As we all continued to walk through the forest, my stomach grumbled out loud, and everyone looked at me.

"Would you like us to stop so we can find something to eat?" Rin asked me.

"I'll be fine," I responded to Rin.

"Well, I'm actually somewhat hungry" Riley added on.

"Guys! Tight schedule, we don't have time to stop if Riley is going as slow as he is," I yelled at the two, but they just frowned in response.

"Well, you know what I have to say to that?" Riley spoke back to me.

"I couldn't care less, honestly," I scoffed.

"Well I don't care if you don't care, Rin and I are hungry, and I refuse to starve over your stupid errand," Riley responded with frustration.

"Rin, don't you want to keep going?" I asked the white fur ball.

"He has a point Nila. We need our nutrition, and I think Riley will perform better on a full stomach," Rin responded, and earned a dramatic sigh from me.

"Fine, let's just make this quick," I said as my eyes rolled.

"Attitude missy," Riley said as he began to look around the area for something to shove in his gluttonous mouth.

"Don't even get me started, I'll kick your flea infested a-"

"Hey, I think we can find something over here," Rin said obnoxiously, cutting me off from finishing my sentence.

"Actually, I do smell something, maybe something else we can eat, mmhhh maybe some zigzagoon," Riley said as he raised his snout into the air, and began sniffing the air.

"Eating other pokemon? Isn't that a bit… messed up," Rin uneasily responded.

"It depends on how you were raised, some pokemon prefer eating others, some are horrified of the thought," I replied to the naïve absol. I guess I couldn't hold it completely against him for not knowing any better, but I really wish I would have reconsidered taking care of an amnesiac pokemon.

"I wonder if me finding that odd has anything to do with who I was before," Rin said quietly to himself.

Riley's head looked at Rin, as one of his brows raised in confusion, "What do you mean, who you were before?" Riley curiously asked.

"It's nothing, let's just get our food," I said, as I gestured for Riley to lead the way.

The poochyena just sighed and began following his nose towards his next meal. Rin and I both followed behind him, but things seemed kind of awkward now that Rin became rather quiet. My glance looked upward, and the sun appeared to be out of sight, indicating that night would follow soon. A sigh escaped my mouth as I realized that they'd want to sleep next.

"According to my nose, there is food really close," Riley said as he began to crawl through a bush. Rin and I followed behind Riley, but we both stopped as an explosion blew us back. I smacked into a tree, and Rin rolled along the ground until he came to a stop, and twitched in pain.

"Ahh, what the Hell," I moaned as I slowly rolled over, and got back up onto my feet. I found it rather difficult to stand due to the shock of being blasted back by such a powerful force, but I managed.

"Riley?" Rin called out as he got up and looked for the poochyena.

My eyes shot open as I realized that Riley possibly died in that explosion, Rin and I both quickly ran through the bush, and the two of us froze in our tracks upon seeing a trainer and his combusken. Time went in slow motion as the blonde haired trainer looked at Riley's unconscious body on the ground. The trainers hand reached towards his belt and he unclipped a pokeball and cocked his arm back to throw it.

"Noooo!" I yelled as time slowed down in my eyes, and I ran towards the trainer to stop him.

The trainer threw the ball, and before I even got close, the combusken slammed his fist into my left temple and sent me rolling along the dirt ground, and a dirt cloud formed around me, and ruined my fur. As I lied on my back, my dazed vision was able to make out Riley getting captured by the pokeball. The ball wobbled a few times, until it clicked, and the capture was a success. The trainer walked up to the ball and retrieved it, and tossed it into the air and caught it repeatedly.

"Jack pot," the trainer said as he turned towards Rin and I and gave off a creepy smile. My eyes widened as the trainer unclipped another ball and threw it towards me. I let out a shriek as I quickly rolled out of the way. As the ball hit the spot I was in, but luckily I moved out of the way.

"Rin for the love of arceus, help!" I screamed in a shaky voice as the combusken shot a spray of embers towards me, and I ended up rolling away with fiery explosions following me.

Right when I was running out of stamina, Rin ran towards the combusken and the oversized chicken redirected his attacks towards Rin. Rin attempted to slash his horn at the combusken, but the chicken's reflexes allowed it uppercut Rin in the jaw, and knock the absol down.

Taking my only chance, I quickly transformed into an exact copy of the combusken. The combusken paused as his head tilted in confusion. I copied his exact movements, and increased the confusion of the situation. The combusken slowly stepped back, and I did the same, he raised his arm, and I mimicked his exact movements.

"What is this?" the combusken responded as he took another step back from me, and I did the same.

"Use ember!" the combusken's trainer commanded. The combusken then shook off his confusion and launched the attack towards me, without hesitation.

I quickly jumped to the side, 'dumb asses, why do you announce your next move. Ever heard of the element of surprise?' I questioned in my head as I ran towards the trainer, and ignored the combusken.

"Give that mutt back, we found him first!" I shouted at the trainer, as I charged towards him.

The trainer's eyes widened as I jumped into the air, and my combusken form slammed its right fist in between his legs. The trainer instantly fell to the ground and dropped Riley's pokeball, in exchange for holding his sore spot.

Not wasting a second, I grabbed Riley's ball in my mouth and began running for dear life. Suddenly a scorching explosion lit up my whole right side, and Riley's ball dropped from my mouth as I hit the ground with a stream of smoke rising from my burnt skin and fur. As the burning sensation continued to intensify, I let out a pained scream that echoed throughout the forest.

"Nila!" Rin called as he recovered from his previous injury, and attempted to attack the combusken.

The combuskens fists set ablaze, and the oversized chicken got into a fighting stance. Rin instantly flinched back and the two faced each other, waiting for the other to strike first. The combusken sneered right as he did a roundhouse kick, and hit Rin on the side of his head. Rin jolted back as he swayed back and forth, not even able to keep his eyes on the combusken. The combusken then jabbed him in the face with his right fist, and Rin fell to the ground with minor burns on his face.

While Rin was getting the crap beaten out of him, I looked back at the trainer to see him recovering, and he pulled out a great ball this time. The trainer didn't bother with me, and he threw it at Rin, who was hardly conscious. The ball smacked into Rin, and sucked him in, just as it did to Riley. After a few seconds the ball clicked, and Rin was now captured along with Riley.

"No…" I said in disbelief as the combusken looked back towards me. My adrenaline kicked in, and I felt a new strength in my body, and I managed to force myself up, despite my burning pain.

"I'm sorry," I said with remorse as I turned away and ran from the combusken. I didn't look back as I ran; I was too damn scared to think of anything but myself at the moment. As I sprinted through the forest, I felt multiple branches scrape my burn, and each time I felt the branches hit my wound, I would cry out in pain.

Soon my breath began to become short, and I came to a dead stop, and I fell to the ground. I looked back from where I ran; luckily I didn't see a combusken. I lied on the ground for a few minutes as my mind relived the past few minutes over and over, and I kept thinking of what I could have done differently.

"This is their fault!" I shouted as I jolted up and started punching the ground with my paw until I felt myself tiring out. "I told them, we shouldn't stop!" I yelled out loud again, and all I could hear was my voice echoing through the air. My vision glanced upward to see the sky slowly becoming dark, and my head just dropped low in complete despair.

"I don't need them anyways, I warned them not to stop," I said to myself as I began walking away in a random direction.

"I almost found him once on my own, I'm sure I can do it again," I told myself as I continued to aimlessly wander. As I continued to walk, my side began to be filled with this constant stinging pain. I looked to my right side to see my fur burned off, and some of the flesh had minor burns. I was sure it would heal, but the idea of having scars terrified me, since I didn't want to look ugly.

As more time passed the sun went down, and the forest was covered in complete darkness. Many night pokemon could be heard now, and it was something I grew used to over the years of surviving on my own, but it was also something I knew to be cautious of. As I walked through the forest, I found a tree with a hollowed out nook at the base of the tree. I let a sigh as I crawled to the ground and lied in the nook that perfectly fit my small size. I curled up into a ball and I tried to close my eyes, but every time I did, my mind would make me relive that battle.

"I really don't need them, so why do I care," I muttered to myself. "I mean, they were just slowing me down," I continued to tell myself.

I soon found that the moonlight was illuminating the forest, and providing me slight comfort in my desolation. Seeing that I could see now, I crawled out from my nook, and looked up towards the moon above me.

"What should I do?" I asked myself, "I can't beat that combusken, I don't even have a type advantage," I thought to myself, and then my eyes widened as an idea so dumb it might work came into my mind.

"Actually," I said with a toothy grin forming on my face, "I think I'm going to pay them a visit again."

Without another moment of delay, I ran back in the direction of that trainer and his combusken. As I continued to run, I simulated a plan through my head over and over with different scenarios. I knew I had to win this. Honestly, I probably could find the zoroark again, but I have been growing very lonely lately, and someone like Rin was nice to be around, I wouldn't openly say it, but I could see us possibly being friends… but now Riley, there is room for only one smart mouth in our group.

After my journey back to the spot, I saw a light illuminating within a clearing. I crawled into a bush, and I peeked through it to see that same trainer and his combusken sitting at a campfire. The two appeared to be talking about something, and I carefully listened in with my keen hearing skills.

"So tomorrow is the big day, we're going to head towards the fifth gym and get our next badge with our new team members," the trainer said with a confident smile.

"The Hell you are," I muttered to myself quietly. The combusken just responded with a nod to his trainer.

"I wonder how cooperative those two will be. I was thinking about calling the absol Gray, and I can't think of anything for the poochyena," the trainer said as he placed his palm on his chin and began pondering the thought.

'Not the most original name I've ever heard, I'll have to remember to mess with Rin about this later,' I thought to myself as I patiently waited. Time continued to pass and soon the trainer fell asleep in a sleeping bag on the ground, just as I hoped he would. The combusken simply leaned against a tree as his eyes remained closed. I scanned the area carefully, and I spotted the trainers belt sitting next to the fire with the pokeballs still attached to them.

Once I was sure the two fell asleep, I moved in and went for the belt. I stayed as low as I could, and I moved very cautiously, making sure not to wake them up. As I approached the belt, I bit down on it and lifted it up slowly. Before I could walk away, something grabbed me, and forced me to the ground. I was then forced onto my back, and I felt a hand placed over my neck, and I saw the combusken standing over me.

"You again," the combusken said as he held his other paw up, ready to strike me, "What are you doing back here?"

I gulped as I looked into the combusken's eyes, "I-I Just want my friend's b-back," I stuttered nervously.

"The poochyena and the absol?" the combusken said. I nodded as best as I could with his grip around my neck. "You've risked a lot coming back for them," the combusken told me in a voice that came off as spine chilling to me. The combusken tightened his fist, and I clenched my eyes shut in fear as I braced myself for the pain, but instead I felt his grip release off me. My eyes popped open in surprise to see the combusken taking a step back from me, and he leaned against a tree.

"I used to be somewhat like you, untamed that is," the combusken told me, "And just like your friends, I was ripped out of my life and forced to live a new one," the combusken continued on. "But honestly, I'm grateful my life changed, I find living with my trainer much more meaningful than living everyday only in pursuit of my next meal."

"Why're you telling me this?"

"Because, why not?" he bluntly told me as he stopped leaning against the tree and unsnapped the two pokeballs off the belt.

"Does your life have meaning, zorua?" the combusken asked me as he carried the two balls to a bag, and set them down and reached into the bag.

"Of course my life has meaning, we were actually on a journey or whatever you want to call it," I responded back.

"A journey?" the combusken repeated curiously.

"Yeah, and that's why I need my friends, we need to see this through," I responded to the combusken.

"Interesting," the combusken said as he pulled out a bottle with a gel in it, and he grabbed the two pokeballs and walked off into the woods without a word.

"Hey, where're you going?" I asked the combusken as he walked away from the camp fire.

"Follow me," he responded, and I did as he told me. We walked for around a minute, until the combusken stopped and placed the two pokeball's on the ground.

"Come here," he told me as he unscrewed the cap to the bottle with the gel in it. I cautiously did as he told me, and as I did he poured the liquid on his hand.

"I burned you earlier, let me treat you, if not it will get infected and that can be problematic," the combusken said to me, as he motioned for me to come closer.

"It's fine, really," I told him, but he grabbed me by the neck and forcefully applied it to my burn. I whimpered in pain as my side felt a strong sting from the gel, and in response I began clawing at the combusken, but he endured my attacks.

"Stop-stop," I whimpered in pain, and as I said that he finished up.

"Sorry, but it was for your own good," he told me as he screwed the lid back onto the bottle.

"That hurt!" I yelled at him in anger as the stinging continued to burn my side.

"Anyways, click the button on the pokeballs and your friends will be released, just be sure to be out of here by morning or I may have to recapture you," he warned me as he began to walk away, but stopped after a few steps, "But out of curiosity, what is your name zorua?" he asked me.

"Nila," I answered back.

"Nila, a rather cute name for someone who's a little spunky like yourself," the combusken said, "I'm Mark, and perhaps we'll all meet again under better conditions." And with those final words said, Mark left and went back to his trainer.

I looked down at the two pokeballs that contained Rin and Riley. I was astonished that I actually managed to retrieve them after they got captured like that. I cautiously tapped both button on the pokeballs and two bright lights blinded me, and Rin and Riley were both spit out of the ball. As the two both came out, they managed to fall down, and the two looked around with dazed vision.

"Nila?" Rin said in surprise as he got up and looked at me with a smile, "How did you get us out?"

"Yeah, how did you manage to beat that combusken, he kicked ass?" Riley then added.

A smirk appeared on my face as I looked at the two, "I'm just that awesome I guess, he wasn't that hard to beat the second time around," I answered as my smirk grew bigger.

"I don't recall you being strong when I fought you, I mostly recall you getting dog piled on by my asshole ex friends," Riley responded to me.

"And I recall you crying at the end," I retorted.

"Shut up, you don't need to bring up an emotional breakdown I was having," Riley snapped back at me.

"And you don't need to be so ungrateful, I risked a lot coming back for you two, and this is what I get?" I yelled at the mangy mutt.

"Thanks Nila," Rin said to, with a smile, "I really do appreciate you saving us, but honestly it wasn't as bad as you think," Rin responded.

"What!?" I yelled back at the dimwitted absol.

"Yeah, that trainer wasn't half bad, he actually let us out of our pokeballs and he actually fed us," Riley sneered back at me.

"This is the thanks I get…" I said as I began to growl in anger, "I risk getting captured for you two, and you just mock me like this?!" I yelled back at the two.

"No-no-no, I didn't mean any disrespect, I just wanted to put your mind at ease," Rin responded frantically.

"I intended as much disrespect as possible," Riley responded to me.

"Okay, what is your problem? If you really like the humans so much, then go live with them, and stop making me feel like garbage," I responded to the poochyena.

"You two, stop please," Rin intervened. "Why don't we all just find a nice spot to rest, and then we'll head out in thirty minutes or so," Rin suggested.

"I can do that, if the fox doesn't want to ride our asses on how we should keep going," Riley said to Rin.

"Stop instigating," Rin said to Riley. "Nila, are you alright with that plan?"

"Thirty minutes…" I said with disappointment.

"What too long?" Rin asked me.

"No… I'm actually exhausted, I've been up before the sun came out, and the night is almost over… I'm about to pass out," I said with slight embarrassment, since I was now going to be the one slowing everyone down.

"Ahh, well we had time to sleep in our confinement, but I guess you didn't get much time to sleep," Rin said, understanding my lack of energy.

"I'll find a way to manage, I've done mo-" I began to say before I interrupted myself with a long tired yawn.

"Nila, let's just get back to the scent, and then we can sleep till dawn," Rin told me.

"Sure, I guess that works," I replied to Rin along with a weak nod.

Without much more delay, our reunited trio set off towards the scent trail of the zoroark. After a small walk, we were able to find our way back to the spot. Rin and Riley didn't waste any time and the two almost instantly fell asleep. I found a soft patch of dirt on the cold ground, and I lied down. I really prayed that we would be able to get somewhere tomorrow, since this trip was dragging out a lot longer than I anticipated.

* * *

><p>The following morning<p>

"Nila," A voice called out to me, but it seemed so distant.

"Wake up already," the distant voice called again, and my eyes opened, and with my groggy vision I made out the shape of a zorua standing over me with a smirk on his face.

"Come on, get up already, we need to head out," the zorua said in a gentle voice, but the image faded away as if it was a dream, and the zorua was replaced with a poochyena aggressively shaking me with his forearm .

"Get up," Riley said with frustration as he began nudging me some more.

"Alright, I'm up," I replied back, to confused to even get angry at Riley for being disrespectful to me. After a few seconds, I got a grip on myself and I stood up. I took in a deep breath of that fresh morning air, and then I looked at Riley to see that he was already busy on sniffing out the trail of the zorua.

"How did you sleep?" Rin asked me as he walked up next to me.

"Same as usual," I responded to him as I followed Riley.

'Who is that that zorua, and why do I always see his face?' I asked myself. The face always haunted me, and it always gave me this strange feeling of nostalgia, but I could never remember who he was.

"Are you okay, Nila," Rin asked me as he looked at me, "You just look kind of... zoned out."

"I'm just tired," I answered as we continued to follow Riley.

Our journey silently continued. Riley was too busy leading us to talk, and I didn't talk, so that left Rin to himself. After an hour or two of walking, the forest came to an immediate end, and we all walked out into the opening. All of us remained silent as we took in the view of the city in front of us. The only thing that separated us from this civilization, was a small open field of grass, and then after that it was all city, with an ocean far off in the distance.

"Wait, I've been here before," I stated as I looked at the variety of building's that went on for a couple miles.

"You have?" Rin said as he glanced at me curiously.

"Yeah, I believe humans call this city Slateport. Really nice area, even has a beach that follows along the city," I answered Rin.

"I refuse to step foot near that city," Riley firmly stated as he took a step back towards the forest.

"What's wrong now?" I said in annoyance as I shot a glare at the poochyena.

"Are you kidding, what isn't wrong with a city, its human infested, and going in there is just asking to get captured," Riley answered.

"Well, does the scent lead in the city?" Rin asked the nervous canine.

"It seemed like it," he answered.

"Just be cautious and don't do anything dumb, and people should leave you alone if you act like you aren't untamed," I told the poochyena.

"Forget that, I swore I'd never set one paw in a human civilization," Riley stubbornly replied.

"Seriously, I'm going in there after the zoroark, and if I am you two are as well," I firmly told the two.

"Even if I do go in the city, I won't be able to track him. There is too much activity, and far too many smells roaming around the streets for me to track him down the block," Riley retorted.

"Coward," I bitterly replied, "You're just making excuses."

"I'm not a coward, I just know when not to do something completely idiotic," Riley replied back.

"Uh huh, that's exactly what a coward would say," I said back to Riley.

"Fine, I'm a coward," Riley stubbornly admitted.

"Hah, I knew you were all talk all along," I taunted the coward.

"Nila, if he doesn't want to go, then we don't have to force him," Rin reasoned with me.

"The Hell he doesn't, we need a third set of eyes," I yelled back to Rin, before I looked Riley in the eyes, "You're going in with us and that's final," I said as I took a step towards the poochyena.

"Or what?" Riley questioned, not understanding how serious I was.

"I'll kick your ass, and drag you into the city half dead," I said to him as I shape shifted my form into the combusken we encountered yesterday, "Or, perhaps you'd like to see how I took down that combusken on my own," I said as I showed a maniacal smirk, and my fists ignited into flames to intimidate the canine some more. Riley nervously took a step back away from me, and I took a step towards him as the combusken illusion got into a fighting stance.

"Last chance to come in willingly," I warned Riley.

"Alright-alright, fine. I'll go in, but I swear if anything happens, I am leaving," Riley said, finally giving in.

"Great, glad you saw things my way," I said as a pink light flashed around me, and my illusion disappeared. Even after the drama, a toothy grin remained on my face; it was just funny seeing how naïve Riley was, since he was oblivious to the fact that my illusions couldn't hurt him any more than I could.

"Nila, you're a horrible person," Rin said to me, with disapproval.

"I never pretended to be good to begin with," I said with a sneer. "But enough talk on that, let's head in so we can get this over with." And with those final words said, the three of us headed towards Slateport.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to genericgamer207 for helping me edit this chapter.<strong>

**Hey really quick if anyone has time, I have four descriptions here, it would mean a lot if some of you can take the time to tell me which one is the most intriguing.**

**(1) **I was put into this world with nothing. No memories, just instinct. So, now I'm left to wander around following any friends I can make. However, this is becoming more than a search for my identity. Weird things have been going on around here, and for some reason, I can't help but feel like it's my duty to find out what's happening, and put an end to the trouble it's causing.

**(2) **Rin, an absol awakens in the middle of nowhere without a single memory of who he is, and how he got where he is. So our protagonist sets out on a quest to find answers to who he is. But as Rin searches on his quest, a mysterious pokemon is travelling the world hunting the Legendaries. What is Rin's relationship with this pokemon, and what is this mysterious pokemon planning?

**(3)**An amnesiac absol in search of answers, a snarky zorua hiding from the answers, an umbreon that is afraid of her element, and a ninetales that is loyal to the end, these four pokemon all teamed up for different purposes, but they all seek one thing in common, they seek the mysterious pokemon that has been hunting down the legendaries.

**(4) **An absol with no memories of who he is and a snarky zorua hiding from who she is both team up to pursue a cryptic pokemon that has been hunting the legendaries for unknown reasons. But soon the two realize that bigger plans are in play, and they're just pawns in a greater scheme.

Again, it would mean a lot if someone would answer which of these is the most interesting, thanks and I hope you all enjoy future chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Slateport City

A special thank you to everyone who has shared their opinion on the descriptions from last chapter. It really helped me narrow down my choice, and I think I am happy with what you all helped me pick.

Also, thank you genericgamer207 for editing this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Slateport City<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View Nila<strong>

The three of us all walked down a human infested street in the ever so crappy city known as Slateport. People would constantly jostle into us, for me it was a constant battle to avoid getting stepped on. Sadly, it was a losing battle, and my tail had been stepped on multiple times within our first hour here. Rin curiously looked around in every direction as he took in the difference of the city versus the forest. He almost seemed like a child in a toy store, constantly looking left and right to observe everything.

Riley on the other paw seemed to be in a nervous wreck. The poochyena dragged his paws along the ground and held his head low. He almost seemed to shudder every time a human looked at him.. As time passed by, I decided it would be amusing to jab the poochyena with my paw to see how he reacted, in response the poochyena froze as his head jolted in my direction with a fearful gaze. Seeing the fearful look on his face caused a laugh to escape my mouth.

"Cut it out, Nila," Riley snapped at me.

"Why so tense?" I teasingly asked the nervous canine, as I stayed out of arm's reach from him.

"You know, I've always made it a habit to stay far-far away from places like this, and now you two dragged me in here."

"Nila, what are we going to do since Riley can't sniff out the zoroark in a place like this?" Rin asked me, in an obvious attempt to block out the whining poochyena.

"We search this place non stop, and pray he's still actually here," I answered, "Or…"

"Or what?" Riley curiously asked.

"Or we all split up, so our search can go by three times faster," I told the two.

"Split up!?" Riley repeated back frightfully, "I can barely stand being here with you two. l don't think I can mentally handle this alone."

"Riley get a hold of yourself, seriously I liked the cocky rude you, versus the whiny state you're in now," I firmly told Riley, and the canine just rolled his one good eyes at me.

"Fine," Riley bitterly responded.

"Rin, are you fine with splitting up, or do you need to hold someone's hand while crossing the streets?" I teased the absol, but as usual, he didn't really take much offense to my teasing, and his lack of responses somewhat bothered me.

"I think I can manage on my own, but where will we meet back up at?" Rin asked me.

"At sunset we'll meet up in the grass field we were in before we entered the city, that way we won't have to look through a sea of humans," I told the two.

"I guess that'll work," Riley said in an edgy voice.

"I'll see you two at sunset then," Rin said in a dull voice that didn't sound like himself.

"Same," Riley said as he was the first to depart from our group.

"Be careful Nila," Rin warned me, before I started to head off in my own direction.

"Relax, it's the city, it's everybody around me who should be careful," I said as my lips began to curl. I mean, I'm what some would call a prankster, and that never mixes well with the ability to shape shift.

And with those final words said, I was on my own, just like the rest of my group. As I walked down the streets, I would constantly have to jump out of the way to avoid getting trampled on. Many humans nowadays weren't too considerate about pokemon my size, it was rather sad.

Unlike Rin and Riley, I knew that the Legendary Slayer wouldn't be in a wide open area, so I tried to stick to checking the shady parts of Slateport. While walking down a street, I decided to cut down an alley that came out on a street that ran across the backs of buildings. Despite the dumpsters that lined the walls of this alley, trash still littered the ground bringing with it the most putrid smell. I could only imagine how Riley would feel about being in some of the smelliest parts of Slateport.

"If I was a Legendary Slayer, where would I be hiding?" I asked out loud. "Well… I would stay out of the open, but if he's a zoroark that wouldn't be necessary, so…" I said as my brain failed to process any ideas as to where a zoroark criminal would hide.

Within a few minutes, I left the back streets and returned to the main streets. As I continued to walk down the streets, my stomach began to rumble. A sigh escaped my mouth as I stopped walking. Starvation has been eating at me for a while, and I wasn't given much chance to eat since Rin and I encountered the zoroark the first time.

"I guess I can take a small break," I said as I looked around for food, but found nothing. 'I know, the market area,' I thought to myself, as I redirected my course towards the market of Slateport.

After a ten minute walk, I finally reached the marketplace of Slateport. I looked around curiously as I saw the diversity of street venders. So many useless trinkets were being sold in this area, it amazed me on how some of them managed to feed their families. Now, I know I said the streets were crowded with people, but in the marketplace, imagine that multiplied by three. People swarmed everywhere, and me not being a fan of close quarters, I could feel myself becoming frustrated just from looking at the scene.

As I carefully walked through the marketplace while avoiding getting stepped on, I spotted a fruit vendor who wore a white t-shirt, and some tan cargo pants. The man selling fruit had a wooden table set up, and had multiple baskets full of fresh fruits. I cautiously approached the fruit stand, and I eyeballed the fruit.

As the man looked off towards the distance, I sat right next to him and looked up at him. The street vendor sat on a stool and looked down at me, as I looked at him with the most innocent eyes I could make. The vendor remained silent for a moment, and a short breath escaped his mouth as he saw how cute and irresistible I was.

'Jackpot!' I mentally yelled in my head as the man reached to grab a piece of fruit for me.

"Get out of here, you pest!" the man shouted at me as he threw a wooden block at me. I quickly jumped to the side as the man began to take off one of his sandals to use as more ammunition to throw at me.

"What is wrong with you! I thought I was adorable!" I shouted at him, as I avoided the sandal he threw at me, and I retreated away from the evil street vender.

"I'll be back, just you wait human!" I yelled from afar.

I began to put some distance between me and the merchant, and once I was out of his sight, a bright pink light flashed around my body, and I transformed into a ripped machamp. Everyone around me flinched from the light, and everyone froze as they looked at me in surprise.

As much as I loved the attention of humans, I choose not to stick around, and I ran towards the vender who denied me the meal I was entitled to. As I began to approach the vender, his eye widened in fear as he saw me sprinting towards him, in my machamp form. Not risking his life, the vender scurried away from his fruit stand.

I began to laugh hysterically as the man, and some of the people nearby fled from me. Once I reached the stand I undid the illusion around me and I jumped on top of the fruit stand and quickly choose to steal an apple. I bit down on the fruit and carried it away in my mouth.

Once I escaped the marketplace, I hid behind a building where I was secluded from everyone and I placed the apple on the ground so I could feast. "Finally, lunch!" I said with excitement, since I could hardly wait to dig into my meal. As I lowered my mouth towards the apple, a white paw with three jagged paws stomped on the apple and caused it to splatter all over me. My jaw trembled from the sight of my hard efforts being crushed before my eyes, my eyes stared up to see an absol look at me with disappointment.

"Hey, what the hell Ri-" I began to say, before I realized that this absol wasn't Rin.

"That is against the law you know," the absol spoke to me, as he looked at me with disapproval.

"Really?" I replied with sarcasm, "Well are you going to keep me from starving to death then?"

"You're skinny for a zorua, but, I've seen pokemon far more starved than you, so I'd have to say that you're just a thief that lacks discipline," the absol said to me.

"Hey back off pal, don't you have anything better to do with your time," I snapped at the absol in anger.

A dull chuckle escaped the absol's mouth, "Sweety, this is my profession, during certain days of the week, I work with the police," the absol said to me.

The instant the words "police" came out of his mouth, I jumped back from the absol, "What're you going to do then?"

"I'm just giving you a warning, if you do something like that again, you will get caught, and I guarantee action will be taken next time, instead of a small verbal warning," the absol said as he turned his back from me.

"Oh, I'm so scared," I sarcastically muttered below my breath.

"I heard that," the absol said as he turned back towards me.

"I just said I was sorry…" I nervously replied back as I gave out a fake smile.

"Do you think I am stupid or something?" the absol said as he walked towards me, and got into my face.

"I-I'm sorry okay, I'm not me when I'm hungry," I responded back to him.

A frustrated sigh escaped the absol's mouth and he took a step back from me, "I'll cut you a deal, come with me and I'll get you a free meal, but in exchange you're not to steal again," the absol said in a stern voice.

"Food… for free?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes. now, do I have your word that you will behave yourself in the future?"

"Sure, if I really get food," I said excitedly.

"Then follow me," the absol said as he began leading me towards the main streets.

Without a second thought, I followed the absol onto the main streets, and he began leading me to wherever this food he had was.

"So, do you go by a name, zorua," the absol asked me, while he kept his eyes ahead of him.

'Why the Hell does everybody want to know my name,' I thought to myself, but I responded with "Nila."

"Well Nila, do you often get into trouble like this," the absol asked me.

A series of memories flashed before my eyes as I recalled all the devious things I have done in my past, "I guess... I am a bit of a troublemaker, but I usually don't have ill intentions," I answered with honesty.

"Well, turn it around. I had a friend once, he started off stealing small petty things like an apple. Later in life one theft led to another, and the next thing I knew, I was the one who got him caught. Of course, I don't think I need to tell you what happens to pokemon that commit crimes in this world?"

"Humans kill them," I said dryly, not even bothering to tread lightly on this topic.

"That's one way to put it, just don't end up like that,," the absol warned me.

"Not like I have anyone that would miss me," I responded bitterly.

"No family, eh?" the absol asked.

"Well… there is one person who watches over me, a little… but he's far from someone who actually cares, I feel like he's family in some sense, but it's just too hard to explain," I said, unsure on how to explain my life situation.

"I never knew my parents either; I was abandoned as a child. Luckily, I was saved by a human and he trained me to be the absol I am today."

"Well wait, you are with the police right?" I asked the absol, as we continued to make our way through the busy streets of Slateport.

"Correct," he replied.

"By chance, have any of you or your friends seen a strange zoroark roaming around this area, it's very important that I find him fast," I asked the absol.

"No, not that I recall, did he do something I should know about?" the absol questioned.

"No, never mind," I said with a small frown of disappointment on my face. The absol just shrugged off what I said, and we both continued to walk down the street.

"So what is your name?" I asked the absol.

"I go by Liam," he responded.

"Well, nice to meet you, I guess," I said with a shrug, to be honest I wasn't really used to formal introductions.

"Likewise," Liam responded. Before another word could be spoken between us, Liam flinched and he looked left and right as quick as he could.

"What's up?" I asked Liam, as I watched him act strange.

"Something is wrong… I can sense it, stay here and don't follow me," Liam said as he darted off down the street, and turned down an empty street.

"Of course I'll stay here," I said to myself sarcastically as I headed in his direction, "As if."

I walked down the street and headed down the vacant street that Liam went down. I continued to walk until I saw an abandoned building, with the front door wide open. It appeared to be some kind of abandoned store, like one of those local places you would go in to buy everyday stuff.

Without much thought, I walked into the building I suspected Liam to be in. The moment I entered the building, I noticed the stuffy environment, and I had to fight off a sneeze as I breathed in the dust that floated in the air. This building was rather dank, and all the windows had blinds on it, and cut off most of the light and only allowed a few beams of light to shine through.

I scanned the building carefully, but I didn't see any danger in the main room of this building. Looking dead ahead, past the main counter with a register on it, I spotted a door that was cracked open. I slowly walked towards the door, being careful not to alert anyone of my presence. Once I reached the door, I slowly pushed it open with my head. I meticulously entered the room, but my vision could barely make anything out through the darkness.

"How could you do this," The voice I recognized as Liam said, and as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I began to make out the figure of the absol.

"Because, it was an easy way to get an absol like yourself to come to us, since your kind is always so damn nosey and always has to be damn heroes all the time," An ominous voice said through the darkness, and as he finished his sentence, the lights to the room flickered on, and dimly lit the room. The instant the lights flicked on, I saw some boxes to my left, and I quickly hid behind them.

"So you murdered someone for that," Liam tensely said as I peeked my head out and saw him standing next to the body of a dead growlithe. The growlithe had multiple gashed on its torso, and the blood seeped out of a gash on its jugular. My breath became scarce the moment I saw the dead body, and I concealed myself as best as I could, in fear that I would be next.

"I think we'd both agree that the price of one pokemon's life is a small price to pay in order to trick one of you absol's here," the anonymous pokemon spoke again. I slightly peeked my head out to see who was speaking, and I saw a sneasel pacing on the opposite side of the room.

"Anyways, I guess we're ready to begin the real fun," another voice spoke from the other side of the room. I looked to the opposite side of the room, and walking out of the shadows was another sneasel, a sneasel that looked almost completely identical to the other sneasel.

"Shall we dance then?" the sneasel said with a smile that showed his blood lust.

Both sneasels moved in a flash, and my eyes barely comprehended their movement. Liam jumped back, and as he jumped back, blood splashed along the ground from a fresh cut in his left arm. Both of the sneasels appeared on opposite sides of the absol, but Liam kept a tranquil expression on his face.

"Don't mess with an absol," Liam said in a dark tone, as he turned towards one of the sneasels and sprayed an ember towards him. The sneasel jumped to the side and the embers collided in the wall, and sparks flew everywhere from the impact.

"How cute," the sneasel said as he continued to move. Liam turned his attention from the running sneasel, and checked his backside in time to see the other sneasel moving in for the kill. The sneasel slashed its claws downward, as Liam moved out of the way.

Liam inhaled a deep breath, and shot a flamethrower at the sneasel. The dark type somersaulted out of the way, and the flamethrower collided with the wall, but only managed to singe the stone walls. Before Liam could make another move, the other sneasel jumped on Liam's back and impaled his claws into Liam's shoulder.

Liam let out a pained yell as he shook the sneasel off. The sneasel jumped off the absol and looked at Liam with a wide grin and then held his claw next to his mouth and slowly rubbed his tongue along the blood that covered the claw.

"Mmmm, I don't think this absol is going to be much fun, brother," the sneasel said as he finished tasting the blood on the claw. I watched in terror as I saw the sneasels torment Liam. I wanted to jump out and assist Liam, but my body refused to move. I also wanted to run and get help, but none of my limbs would move.

"Move," I whispered to myself, but my muscles refused to cooperate with me.

"Stand still absol, I don't want to accidentally kill you, yet," one of the sneasels taunted as he rushed towards Liam. With three functioning legs, Liam jumped back and shot an ember towards the sneasel. The sneasel dodged to the left, and tackled the absol to the ground, and his brother followed behind him.

The sneasel jabbed his claws into Liam's hip. "Go to sleep," he said in a not so soothing voice. He proceeded to forcefully yank his claws from Liams body, while the other stomped on his head to finish the job. After the two fatal attacks, Liam remained silent, and didn't make a single sound other than a rough breathing pattern.

"That was rather dull, I could hardly say it was much fun," one of the sneasel said as he wiped the blood on his claws off onto Liam's unconscious body.

"It was rather, displeasing. But, we should really take care of that Zorua that is watching us," the sneasel said with a dry tone, as they both turned towards my hiding spot. I immediately retracted my head back into hiding, and I held my breath as the room fell silent.

Silence filled the room for a brief moment, and I had to ask myself if my head was messing with me, but as I exhaled my breath, all the boxes in front of me were knocked over as one of the sneasel ran through them.

"Looky here, a nosy little zorua," the sneasel said as he extended his claw towards me, and the tip met my nose. I froze as the sneasel's blade drew a small drop of blood from me.

"What should we do with her? Kill her, torture, or perhaps feed her to the others," the sneasel said with an unnerving smile.

"Brother, those are all excellent ideas I adore, but I think she'd make excellent bait for our next target," the other sneasel said as he stood behind me.

"D-Don't mess with me, I'm not afraid of you two," I responded back as I attempted to growl, but I found that I couldn't find the strength to seem fierce in any way.

"Cute, she thinks she can beat us," the sneasel in front of me said with a hysteric laugh. Seeing him being distracted, I quickly ran away from the two, and my body transformed into a riolu. I choose this form since I knew it had a type advantage against them.

"Get back from me, or I'll kill you both," I said with more confidence than I had before.

"Brother, get back she's a riolu!" one of the sneasels yelled as he pointed his clawed hand at me.

"Oh, I'm so petrified, I can hardly stand," the other sneasel said with a sneer.

I held up my hands nervously as I got into a fighting stance. As I watched my two opponents, I could make out my two illusionary paws trembling in terror. The two sneasels began to laugh hysterically as they both walked towards me.

"Get back from me," I said nervously as I backed away from them, "I'm warning you, I will ki-" I began to say, until my back hit the wall.

"I love it when younglings try and act tough," the sneasel on the left said as he sped up towards me without warning. Fear spiked though my nerves, and I fell onto the ground as I lost control of my nerves.

I let out a terrified scream that echoed through the silence of the building, as I saw the claw make its way towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Point of View Riley<strong>

It has only been a little while since our group originally separated. The whole idea of me being in this damned city set my teeth on edge. As I nervously walked down the streets there were crowded with humans, I felt noxious, and my stomach was jittery as if I ate rancid meat.

"Gah! I can't stand this!" I yelled to myself, and as I screamed in annoyance a few humans flinched back from me fearfully, and since that made me feel threatened, I decided to leave the area.

I gave my head a quick shake to ward off my noxious feeling, but sadly it did little to help. So, I continued my way down the streets. As I walked, I could easily notice how considerably different this place was from the forest. Here people were easily able to coexist, and in the forest it was you against everything. In the forest, I did have a pack, but they were more pokemon that I just survived with in an attempt to postpone the inedible death that would occur one day.

Along with the variety of humans, there were many pokemon roaming the streets as well. There was nowhere near as many pokemon as humans, but I found their presence considerably easy to notice, plus all the humans looked so damn similar, I could never tell any of them apart.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find a zoroark anyways, I mean how do you find a master of illusions?" I muttered to myself as I continued my way down the street.

"You know what, I'm just waiting in our meet up spot," I concluded as I turned around to head back to the grass field we'd meet in. "Wait… just where the Hell am I!" I said as I began looking everywhere, and soon, I realized that everything looked the same.

"Someone… just get me out of here…" I said to myself as the noxious feeling in my gut began to stir up even more.

Seeing that I was lost, I just decided to stick to a direction, and in theory I would eventually exit the city. I walked as fast as I could, and during my speedy walk, I jostled into multiple humans and all of them shot snobby glares at me.

"The Hell are you two legged freaks looking at," I grimaced towards the furless freaks as I picked up my pace, and began to run through the streets with an anxious feeling.

As I continued to run, a smell that I remembered all too well caused my nose to twitch, and I came to a dead stop as I took in the familiar scent in. I stuck my nose in the air as I began to sniff the air, and I took in the coppery odor, but I knew better than to know that this was copper, no, it was blood.

"Blood, in a city?" I said, as I continued to sniff it. The blood scent was fresh, my nose has picked up enough rotten pokemon to know the difference between old blood that has been sitting on the ground, versus fresh blood. It almost reminded me of how me and my pack would hunt down bleeding pokemon, kind of like what we did to Rin a few days ago.

Not wasting much time, I followed the bloody scent. I continued to sniff the odor that stuck out so much in the city, and it led me down an empty path between two buildings. With each step I took, the scent of blood only intensified, and I could tell I was close to whoever was bleeding. As I left the path between two buildings, I came into a small opening. It was kind of like a court yard of some sort, but vacant of life. The area was unmaintained, and the concrete ground below me was full of cracks and covered in miscellaneous stuff, like broken glass.

My ears perked up as the sound of talking could be heard off in the distance. The sound was muffled, but I looked in the direction and I spotted a garage with the door only slightly opened on the bottom. I cautiously walked towards the door, and as I breathed in, I could smell the scent intensifying more. As I walked along the ground, my paw stepped onto something wet and slightly gooey. My vision drifted downward, and I a small puddle of blood was on the ground. When I looked at the blood, my nose twitched again as I smelt something somewhat familiar.

'No way,' I thought to myself as I looked at the garage door that was closed. I swallowed my saliva and I walked at a very slow pace, until I reached the side of the garage door, and I listened very carefully to what they were saying from inside.

"Ever think we'll find the one?" A creepy voice asked someone.

"Who knows, my money is on this all being a fairy tale, and we're just spilling blood in vain," a similar voice responded.

"And you're complaining?" the other voice asked dementedly.

"Not at all, but I do wonder at times."

Suddenly, the sound of scraping metal sounded through the air, and the garage door began to lift up slowly. I quickly ran to the wall, and I hid in a patch of overgrown plants. After a moment, the garage door completely opened, and the scent of blood became stronger, along with that familiar smell.

"Break is over, chop-chop, we need to get these to the boss before it is us who will die," a sneasel said as he walked out of the garage, with an identical sneasel following behind him. Suddenly my eyes sight was directed towards a white van that drove into the clearing we were in. The white vehicle then pulled up next to the two sneasels.

"Perfect timing," one of the sneasels said.

A human in a black suit stepped out of the vehicle. This human was a perfect example of what some would probably describe as thuggish: the man's head was completely bald, and had a clean cut beard, and a pair of sunglasses on. Along with the facial features, the man wore a black suit, along with a white undershirt, and a tie around his neck.

"You two got the target?" the man asked the two sneasels. The sneasels both pointed in the garage, and the man gave a nod as he walked in the garage. I strained my only eye as much as I could, but the garage seemed too dark to make out anything, and all I saw was the man bend down, and he slung a white furry creature onto his shoulder.

It took me a second to realized that it was an absol, and for a moment. I actually thought it was Rin, but I noticed some of the different features on his body. The absol seemed to be unconscious, and the creatures white fur was dyed a crimson red that dripped off of him and fell to the ground.

The man threw the absol into the back of the van, and he pulled something out of his suit. The man then reached the object down, and injected a needle like object into the absol's neck, and as soon as he finished that up, he grabbed a tarp and placed it over the unconscious or possibly dead absol.

"Alright, target captured, let's go," the human said as he gestured for them to hop in the vehicle. One of the sneasels hopped in the back of the vehicle, but the other walked into the garage and picked up something and carried it to the vehicle.

My eye widened as I spotted the slate-gray furred fox in his arms, "Nila," I said to myself in disbelief.

A shiver went down my spine as I saw blood dripping out of a wound on Nila's hip, and it leaked onto the sneasel. Nila's eyes remained shut, and the zorua appeared lifeless.

"Are we taking her as well?" the human asked the sneasel as he looked at the possibly dead zorua. The sneasel nodded in response. "Put her in back then." Complying with his orders, the sneasel walked to the back, and the other sneasel lifted the tarp and he carelessly threw Nila in the back of the van, and then the sneasel placed a tarp over the two pokemon and he shut the back van doors.

Both sneasels jumped into the vehicle, and they shut the van doors, and the vehicle accelerated away from me. I hopped out of my hiding spot and I chased after the speeding vehicle.

"Stop!" I yelled at the vehicle, but it disappeared before I could catch their attention.

"No-no-no, Nila what the Hell did you get into!" I said anxiously as I ran out onto the public roads, and followed the scent of the fumes that the vehicle let out. The smell was rather easy to track since there weren't many vehicles on the road in this cursed city, and it definitely stuck out from the humans.

As I continued to run down the human infested street, I tripped on a humans foot, and I fell onto the ground, and ended up scrapping my front left arm. "Dammit!" I shouted as I quickly got back up to my feet and continued chasing after the vehicle.

"I told you cities were evil!" I shouted in anger as I began to notice the smell becoming fainter. Within a few minutes of running, my lungs reached their capacity, and my legs grew tired and I had to stop and rest, or I was going to collapse.

"Rin, where the Hell are you, I need you?" I questioned as I panted in exhaustion.

"Arceus, what the Hell is going on? Why, why the hell is this happening?" I asked myself as I slowly walked in the direction the scent came from. At this point I was lost in so many ways. I had no idea where I was, Nila was abducted and possibly dead, and Arceus knows what would happen next.

A bundle of emotions began to build up inside of me, but the strongest I could feel was the overwhelming feeling of rage and fear. Taking in a deep breath, I let out a long howl in a desperate attempt to get Rin's attention from wherever he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>


	7. Update, this is very important

Alright, I guess I'd have to write this at some point. So, to give you the quick update, I have decided I am discontinuing 'The Last Guardian'. But, I plan to revamp the story and make it better. While I am still early in the story, I have made some "rushed" decisions and plot choices I thought were poorly thought out... This is something I am not proud of, and the point of this story was to knock Black Dawn (My other story) on its butt. So, whenever I get to it, I will be posting a new story that will most likely be called 'Shattered Soul'. This time I will not release the story until I am 100% sure I am satisfied with it.

The new plot may only contain minor differences at the start, but I feel it is best for me to start fresh. I wasn't happy with the story I made for it, and when I tried making it better I kept running into the same problem. Everything I came up with was some kind of knock off of my other story... Kind of sad that I was ripping myself off. Anyways, I am sorry for doing this, but if you still wish to view the newer version it will be up when I feel the time is right. I am not going to rush it this time. I will be keeping this story up for a bit, but only until I post my new version.

Thank you to everyone that has supported this version, and I'm sorry to end it on a cliffhanger like that. If you have to ask, everyone got out alive and well, just after a lot of stuff. If anyone has concerns or wishes to share ideas for the new version, feel free to PM me. Thanks again to everyone that has supported this story, I will do everything I can to make the newer version what this should have been.


End file.
